Life wasn't complicated until i met you
by ibexie
Summary: All human. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were best friends through high school. Bella now works for Alice's dad and recently met her brother Edward. She trys to set Edward up with Rosalie, only finding in the process that she herself has fallen for him. OOC
1. The new job

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I can only dream that I do

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I can only dream that I do. **_

_**Well I thought that I'd try my hand at this story (although I should have finished the other one first lol I couldn't help myself) :) –All human. (OOC)**_

* * *

Chapter one

"BELLA!! WAKE UP! You're going to be late!" Alice screamed at me from outside my room. I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow, I didn't care how much money her dad offered me; I wasn't going to wake up at 4am to get in to clean the offices it was beyond ridiculous.

"Not kidding Bella, if you're not out of that bed in 10 seconds I'm coming in there with this bucket of water and chucking it over your head."

My eyes flew open, she wouldn't-she would-I was too late, the ice cold water raced over my head. I couldn't believe that she had done that to me, I knew that she was eager for me to get this job (it was the only one that I could get being 19 and not having any of my college qualifications-I needed this job to save up for college and because of the ridiculous hours worked it paid great) but I didn't exactly know the reason for her eagerness.

"Okay Alice" I said trying to stop my teeth chattering together "but next time please don't get the water out of the freezer, the cold will kill me."

Alice laughed her beautiful chiming laugh; I never knew how she could be so beautiful even at this unearthly time in the morning; I wish that I had such a gift. "Don't be so ridiculous Bells, I got this out of the tap-and if I had got it out of the freezer then it would have been a lump of ice, which wouldn't have been any good for chucking over your head-and your right; out of the freezer it might have killed you."

I groaned "fine, I'm up, happy? Now I'm off to take a boiling hot shower to warm myself up." And with that I gathered my clothes together and walked out of my room leaving Alice standing with her bucket in the centre of my room grinning broadly, I had no idea what other surprise she had planned out for me today, and it was still only 4am I couldn't cope with any of this.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Alice!" I yelled as I got out of the car "see you soon for breakfast"

I turned and looked up at the building in front of me it was just an ordinary block of offices but right now they looked very intimidating. I took a deep intake of breath and started climbing the few steps to the door of the building and pressed the button for the 8th floor-the one that I'd be cleaning until I had enough money for college.

"Hello, please state your name, your appointment number and the reason for why you are here." screeched a nasty nasal voice from the box by the door.

"Hello, its Bella Swan, I don't have an appointment number…because…well I'm the new cleaner" I said confused, wasn't it a bit early to start opening an appointment service? Like anyone would come in 4:30am in the morning.

"Okay, please make your way up to floor eight, and hurry you're very late." The voice scolded me-late? My watch made it out to be 4:32 so I'd only be a couple of minutes out…maybe I should contemplate getting here a couple of minutes earlier in future.

I took a quick glance up the amount of stairs and decided to go against it, no way was I going to climb like a hundred and fifty stairs this early in the morning; so I searched the hallway for a lift. I couldn't find one anywhere-why wouldn't they have a lift in a building with like fifty floors?! Okay maybe fifty was an exaggeration I knew that they had at least eight and I was sure that it went up to floor number thirty by the outside view. Yet they still had no elevator-so I started my trek up to the eighth floor, I realised that I had to rush-I'd already wasted about ten minutes looking around for a lift so I basically ran up the stairs, surprisingly for me only tripping over about five times-not even once a floor-score!

I finally made it to the 8th floor-only took me about five minutes (I should time myself each time and see if I get better at it). I reached the reception desk all red faced and panting-not good.

"Glad you could finally join us Miss Swan" The receptionist stuck her chin up towards me and looked at me as though I was a piece of chewing gum that she had just scrapped off of her designer shoe. I was not going to like this job at all.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find the elevator-so I had to take the stairs" I gasped, I was shocked that she understood me through all of the panting

"As you go through the main door you take a left and the lift is there right in front of you" She had said this in the most uninterested tone as if she had to tell everyone who came up that staircase, she probably did the elevator was definitely a hard thing to find.

Just then a man who looked like he must have been in his early thirties appeared out through a door and started walking towards the receptionist "Jessica-I'll take my messages in about twenty minutes after the new-ah," he said spotting me "you must be Miss Swan, I've been waiting for you to arrive-do come through into my office."

I smiled as warmly as I could at the receptionist, Jessica (I was sure that it must have looked more like a grimace), and followed closely behind the man back into the office that he had just come out of.

He sat down in the seat behind, what looked like, an expensive mahogany desk.

"Do take a seat Miss Swan" He waited for me to settle into a seat before continuing the conversation "I'd like to welcome you to the firm-although you may be the office cleaner-you're by no means any less important then any other member of this firm therefore you will be expected to join in with the team building activities and office parties…" He must have rambled on about welcoming me to the firm for about half an hour, however it seemed so much longer he just spent a lot of the time repeating pointless facts that he had already mentioned. I could sense that he was nervous about hiring me-clumsy Bella-after how much he must have heard from Alice. So I just smiled and nodded at the right times so that he thought that I was listening whilst truly my mind was still cursing Alice about making me get up at 4am and showering me in ice cold water.

"Right I'll show you around the offices and that will be all for this morning, I'll be expecting you here at 5:30 every morning and night-so that does mean that you get an extra hours sleep then you did this morning." He smiled down at me thinking that he was being generous by letting me sleep in until 5am-but if he wanted to be generous he could cancel the morning shift all together-yeh chances are that's not going to happen.

After about 30 minutes of showing me around the 8th floor, which I figured there only being three rooms and one unisex toilet that it would have only taken 10 minutes-if that; but no, he insisted in literally explaining all of the problems that might occur to the rooms starting with the dirt might not have been picked up by the hover if I wasn't using a nozzle and how to safely get mud off of the walls without taking the paintwork off, to cleaning the floors without scratching them with the wrong cloth-whoever thought that office cleaning could have been so exciting (although it's definitely adding to my sarcasm). He finally let me go to meet Alice who was waiting for my update in the café around the corner.

* * *

As I entered the Café I automatically saw Alice sitting down in the corner with Jasper and some guy that I've never met before in my life, this got me curious-this must have been what Alice had been planning earlier, it better not be a double date because the last time she did that to me I ended up with the vile Mike Newton-who still to this very day is stalking me trying to force another out another date, like the last time he 'bumped' into me walking into the Chinese restaurant for mine and Alice's takeaway and asked if I'd care to join him-because people go for Chinese food to eat in alone-duuuh.

I walked nervously over to where Alice, Jasper and the stranger were sitting. Carefully moving my feet so as not to trip over the air (again). I took my seat opposite Alice and Jasper, next to the guy that either Alice or Jasper had bought with them.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice declared joyfully "I wasn't expecting you to be done so soon, oh- and this is Edward!" She exclaimed excitedly "He's my older brother"

Whoa, total knock out there "Since when did you have a brother other then Emmett?" I asked astounded that she'd never mentioned him before-ever.

"Since I was born" She said as if it was an obvious fact that should be well known

"Well you never mentioned him, so how was I supposed to know that you had another brother other then Emmett?" I pouted, I really should have asked more about her more-some friend I was I had only assumed that she had one brother because she only mentioned the one brother.

"What, you never mentioned me?" Edward asked clearly displeased "Your favourite brother, I'm shocked-but you managed to mention Emmett" He scoffed.

"I'm sure I did" Alice frowned "Well anyway-now I have" she and Jasper chuckled

"Well nice to meet you Edward" I said holding my hand out towards him

He just looked at my hand as if it was infected or something disgusting and nodded his head at me "Charmed…anyway" he said looking back at Alice "I should be getting to work now, Dad will be wondering where I've gotten too, important things to be doing today." And with that he hastily stood up and was out of the door in seconds.

"Well" I breathed "THAT was rude."

* * *

_**Thank you for taking time in reading this chapter :) I hope that you liked it, please could you review and let me know what you think, it would really help :) Thanks. **_

_**-Bexy2008 **_


	2. Cleaning

_**A/N: I'd like to thank my lovely reviewer **__**orangemice311 for actually reading and reviewing the story hehe and this chapter is dedicated to her :) **_

_**I hope that you guys like this chapter :)-please let me know what you think-this is a lot of a fluffy chapter but it's leading me places bare with me :) x**_

* * *

Chapter two

After breakfast the day seemed to fly past and, before I knew it, Alice was dropping me back off at her dad's offices. After reassuring her plenty of times that I'd been given enough instruction to do an efficient job (too much instruction if you ask me-like I was going to clean around the rim of the toilets with a tooth brush? Ew!) she left me, I lost sight of her when she rounded the corner but I knew that she was off to meet up with Jasper, well at least one of us could have a life.

I hastened up the steps, this time I was going to be on time! (not even half a second out-talk about time management) I entered the door to the office blocks and turned to go left, as Jessica had instructed me that morning, to the elevator. Without even looking where I was going I pushed the door open and in my haste bumped into a tall man, knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry" I spluttered "I'm in a hurry you see, I should have been more careful."

The man who I bumped into just burst out laughing, I was too embarrassed to look up at who it was, and I decided that it was just best to get out of there as fast as I could. I scrambled back up to my feet and turned to run up the stairs to the 8th floor, anything was better then this embarrassment, but before I could go the man called out to me.

"Bella…isn't it?" Damn he knew my name, I decided seeming that he already recognised me that I should look up to see who was so insensitively laughing at my expense, I was sure that shock filled my expression as I looked up into the piercing green eyes of none other then, yep you guessed it, Edward Cullen. If my face was red before I was sure that it just deepened (If that was possible).

"Why, may I ask" He questioned during sharp intakes of breath, trying to muffle his laughter "were you running into the men's toilets?"

I gasped-the men's toilets, damn Jessica, damn her to the deepest pit of hell.

"Well…you see…I'm the uh" Think fast Bella, you can recover from this "I'm the new office cleaner!" score! "So I figured that I needed to clean the toilets did I not?"

Edward eyed me inquisitively "No, Bella, you just take care of the 8th floor-we have other cleaners for this one."

I slapped my forehead at my stupidity as though I should have known that "Sorry, just really excited about this new job." I don't know if he believed me or not, I didn't even believe me, but he seemed to have dropped the subject

"Uh-why don't we get out of the entrance of the men's toilets now, it's a weird place for two people such as us to be conversing" he said winking at me, if I wasn't already red out of embarrassment my blush would have appeared, but I'm sure it took that cue to deepen itself; even more.

I hadn't noticed before at how gorgeous Edward truly was, now that I looked at him properly I saw the majestic depth in his intense green eyes; it was like they could see right into my soul. The perfect pinkness of his wonderfully shaped full lips; just looking at them made me want to feel them moving as one with mine, his warm breath in my mouth. The wonderful forms that were set in his messy bronze hair; that I was just dying to glide my hands through-he was beyond mortal-he was totally unique, but I knew that he could never be mine, such a God wasn't made for myself-however I had the perfect soul mate for him-my best friend Rosalie they'd be so perfect together, I had to try.

"I'm headed back up to the 8th floor-are you coming?" Edward called to me-from the REAL elevator (opposite the men's toilets), Jessica was so in for it.

"Oh! Yes, I was meant to have been there five minutes ago-oh crap!"

He chuckled at my frenzy "Uh, I'm sure five minutes late won't matter"

"It, totally will-Jessica had a hissy this morning when I was two minutes late" I rolled my eyes thinking of how stupid she was being.

"Well, I'm sure that I can sort that out for you perfectly" He told me; his eyes connected with mine and I could feel the intensity of them in my soul again, hypnotising me, all I wanted was to be close to him.

* * *

Everywhere ached, that had been the most exhausting work that I'd done in a long time, seriously I wouldn't have thought so either, but after lugging the oversized hover around all over the 8th floor I'd already had enough-however I still had to dust, empty the bins and then clean them with bleach, scrub the toilets and sinks immaculately, polish the hallways and every other job that you could think of, and maybe some that you wouldn't have thought of like spit polishing everyone's shoes.

I carefully made my way out of the offices to the car, where Alice and Jasper were waiting patiently for me, and got into the back seat.

"That was absolutely pathetic" I gasped, and I recalled to them both about what I'd been through in the past two hours, starting with the elevator incident-ending with the fact that I had to spit polish everyone's shoes.

"I can't believe that they made you do all of that Bells" Alice frowned "I'm sorry-and we'll definitely have to get Jessica back, good." She entered into one of her reveries-I wasn't going to break it, Alice thought brilliantly of ways to get people back and I was excited for what she came up with this time.

The car journey back to the apartment was spent in silence as Alice thought of ways to get Jessica for my humiliation. It was war.

"Guess who's waiting for us upstairs" Alice finally chirped as she parked the car in our parking spot outside of our apartment "It's Rosalie!!"

"Oh, that's great" I replied, obviously not as enthusiastically as I should have because Alice shot me a worried glance.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, that's all. You know what, I know someone that's perfect for Rosalie" Alice and Jasper raised their eyebrows suspiciously, obviously they remembered the last time that we all tried to set Rosalie up with Tyler from high school, I chuckled "No, believe me this is perfect! We should set Rosalie up with Edward!"


	3. The plan

Explanation of the characters here

**Explanation of the characters here-sorry guys it's a tad confusing so due to requests here are the characters :)**

So what's happening is that the Cullen's kind of have the same relationship that they had in the book (to the students) So Rosalie and Jasper are twins (but don't live with the Cullen's), Emmett, Alice and Edward are brothers and sisters and Esme and Carlisle are their parents. Alice and Bella share an apartment together, and Bella, Alice know Jasper and Rosalie they all went to high school together, where Alice and Jasper started dating, Bella's not ever met any of the others until the first day, when she gets the job as office cleaner. Carlisle is boss of the firm which is mostly a family business but they employ other people too :)

haha I really hope that I've not bored you all to the brink of trying to slit your wrists or anything xD sorry. And I'm sorry if I've made you even more confused / just pm me and I'll let you know answers to any problems you might have with the story :)

_Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters don't belong to me. cries_

Chapter Three

"Absolutely NOT!" Rosalie screamed at me for the millionth time this evening. "I will not go on another one of those blind dates that you and Alice set up for me-I've still not forgiven you for the Tyler incident."

I burst out laughing at our dumb luck "Well I've not forgiven you for the Mike incident-so now it's even." I poked my tongue out childishly at her.

"Well that doesn't prove anything" She laughed, beautifully might I add-making my laugh sound like a choking hyena.

"She's got a point" Alice sighed.

I gnashed my teeth together-this was so unfair both Rosalie and Edward would be perfect together-more then perfect, if only she'd just give him a chance. I looked at Jasper for help (he was always good at being able to control everyone's emotions) he just shrugged at me and gave me a remorseful look at his lack of control at this situation-since the Mike and Tyler blind date he and Alice had promised to keep out of the match making business. I sighed heavily, gaining Alice's attention, and raised my eye brow at her trying my best to intimidate her (which failed pitifully) "Alice…can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

She nodded her head and walked gracefully into the kitchen-good I can plan this with her and we WILL get Rose and Edward together.

"You both better not be planning anything!" Rosalie shouted hysterically "I'd never forgive you both this time if he ends up being another stalker!"

I walked into the kitchen-trying, might I add, to be as graceful as Alice-but once again I failed as I "stacked it" (as Jasper would put it) over the air-Jasper creased up with laughter in a heap on the floor. I sent a death glare his way (shame he was to pre-occupied laughing at me to see it, I'm sure it was the best I'd done yet) I ran into the kitchen closing the door on Rosalie's screaming which muffled it down greatly. Alice looked at me brightly; she had the expression that she gives when she had just had a brilliant plan-excellent!

"What's the plan?" I asked her, mirroring her wicked smile.

"We might just have a chance at this after all she cackled our trade marked evil plan laugh.

Jasper's p.o.v

As both and Alice walked into the kitchen-well more like Alice gracefully danced and Bella staked it into the kitchen, which I couldn't help but roar with laughter at, Rosalie's screaming began to get more panic-stricken by the second. Poor girl-I must admit she was beautiful, but the Tyler incident had put her off of dating-she'd not been on a single date since, and it clearly wasn't because she didn't have enough boys falling head over heals for her.

What had happened was that when we were all in High school-Alice and I- had dared both Bella and Rosalie to go on a double date, they had both always had millions of guys following them around for a date yet neither of them had ever shown any interest in any of the guys-ever. So Alice and I had them both set up a blind date for each other, we never thought that anything would have come out of it just that they might actually find someone that they liked-not stalkers.

You see-Bella picked Tyler out of the boys that obsessed over her and Rosalie did the same, picking Mike out for Bella, let's just say that both Rosalie and Bella got more than what they bargained for when both of the guys began to stalk both Bella and Rosalie, still even to this day. Neither Bella, nor Rosalie will trust each other with blind dates anymore, and Alice and I have (sadly) lowered the amount of dares that we give the girls-to about 20 a day (It was an improvement of the dares that we gave them before) and I must admit we gave Bella way more dares then we gave Rosalie, well mostly because Bella's had far more amusing outcomes.

I never thought that such outcomes were possible-like the one time we dared Bella to do a lap dance for Ben at his lunch table-we didn't know that she'd have found it possible to cover the everyone at that table in food just by that one tiny dare. Although I guess with hanging out with Alice, Bella, and Rose you begin to learn that just about anything can happen. Like Alice and Bella WILL always find a way of getting what they wanted and this is why Rosalie was so scared at the moment.

"Jasper!" Rosalie screeched, I wondered how long she'd been trying to get my attention.

"mmm?"

"I said-how much longer will they be?" She asked clearly irked by my mind's absence.

"Uh-I don't know-how long have they been in there?" I asked timidly

"At least 25 minutes" Rose hissed, despair filled her eyes, I was truly sorry about that one dare-I couldn't possibly have felt bad about the others because the outcomes of those were hysterical-not frightening like Mike and Tyler's stalking.

"Give them 5 more minutes, Rose it'll be fine I promise you-you should actually give Edward a chance; he's a great guy and Alice's brother."

She looked shocked at what I had just told her but at least that had calmed down her fears-a little.

Bella's P.O.V

Alice's plan was pure genius! But then she had a very creative imagination, unlike myself. I mused quietly as to whether or not she had thought of a plan to get Jessica back yet and once again I could feel the wicked grin spread across my face, I quickly shot it off before we left the kitchen- we didn't want Rosalie to get too suspicious.

Alice reached for the door and started out perfect charade that we had planned out for such an event, I quickly grabbed the plate of sandwiches from the side and started to follow her out of the kitchen.

"Let me take them Bells-they'll be safer with me" She chimed happily.

I gave her 'the evils' and obliged-she was absolutely right, they'd probably end up all over Rose-not like that would have been funny or anything I chuckled.

"So-we seem to have ruined dinner-sorry everyone" Alice pouted to add to the effect of our façade.

"Therefore" I added excitedly "we're all going out for dinner!"

Rosalie beamed-we knew that she loved going out for dinner and going to posh restaurants, rather than Alice's cooking, let's just say we'd had to go through too many of Alice's food experiments to have total trust in her cooking. I just beamed and thought to myself 'if only she knew'. I could feel the wicked glint sneaking into my eyes so I quickly refocused my eyes to the plate of sandwiches that Alice was now holding.

"We made these sandwiches to last us until dinner though" Alice chirped, she not only thought that this was a good idea but she was actually excited for it as well.

-1-one hour later(ish)-1-

We arrived at the restaurant later then planned but it was alright, 10 minutes shouldn't have thrown us of course with the arrangement. We entered the restaurant the waitress must have been about 19, her college years, she was obviously much prettier then I was (who wasn't?!) but clearly her beauty still couldn't compete with either Rosalie or Alice's, I never understood how these two could always be so naturally pretty and I never would be.

"We're running a bit late, we booked a table under the name Cullen." Alice sulked, she always hated being late for things.

"Oh! Of course! Your other friend has been waiting quite a while for you all to show up-I believe that he was getting ready to leave." I sensed Rosalie tense up next to me and glare at Alice and I.

"Who's waiting for us?" she asked raising her right eyebrow as if trying to intimidate the answer out of us.

"oooh…you'll see" Alice snickered.


	4. The unwanted dinner guest

_**Disclaimer-Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me-she won't even hand over Edward ;) **_

_Thank you to : Orangemice311, Edward-Luvs-Moi, TwilightNerd, Twilight3fanatic and pandorasnotebook for your wonderful reviews :)_

_Hey and please could you guys let me know what I can do to improve this story by reviewing :D and tell me what you want me to add and I'll see what I can do :D_

Chapter four

* * *

"_Oh! Of course! Your other friend has been waiting quite a while for you all to show up-I believe that he was getting ready to leave." I sensed Rosalie tense up next to me and glare at Alice and I._

"_Who's waiting for us?" she asked raising her right eyebrow as if trying to intimidate the answer out of us._

"_Oooh…you'll see" Alice snickered. _

* * *

Just as we were walking to our table I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see that it was none other than Mike Newton-why oh why couldn't Tyler be my stalker?! At least he didn't turn up everywhere (clearly Mike has been in the stalking business a lot longer).

"Hey Bella" Mike said nervously, blushing and looking down at his feet (since when was Mike shy?) "I was wondering if you'd care to join me for some dinner?" how he could still sound hopeful I'll never know-and once again the workings of the male mind never failed to astound me.

Suddenly Rosalie snapped her head around and I saw a mischievousexpression flash across her face-oh no!

"She'd absolutely love to!" she rushed-I never knew that she could talk that fast.

"Uuuh-yeh-b-b-but" I stammered, how I was ever going to get out of this one I had no idea.

"But you'll need to be staying with us" Jasper finished for me, no one ever threatened his authority-especially when it came down to Alice, Rosalie and I; we were like family (Jasper and Rosalie actually were family and Alice and Jasper were like practically married but yeh he was the older brother that I never had). I gave Jasper a thankful smile and then changed my attention over to Rosalie where I gave her a good glare which she only returned with that 'serves you right' smug smile of hers-next time Tyler pops up he's so joining us.

"uh, well" Mike hesitated "I kinda thought that we might go somewhere a bit more private" He winked at me which made me feel my lunch coming back up. "I can't really afford to eat here."

"So if you can't afford to eat here, why were you in here?" Jasper asked him; answering my very thoughts-Mike was much creepier than I gave him compliments for.

"Uh, well I was, um, walking along the street and I saw you guys walk in here and thought that I'd take a chance on asking Bella out again." He replied timidly.

"I'll pay for you Mike-no hitch" Rosalie added, well it was easily guessed why she was doing this to me (she'd pay for it later).

When the four of us got to the table I saw the most wonderful creature standing up to greet us. I'm sure that my heart must have been pulsing about a thousand times a minute I had absolutely no idea why he had such an effect on me, but he did. No guy had ever caught either mine nor Rosalie's interest before and here standing in front of us was a Greek God who had caught both of our attention just by smiling-incredible. I looked up at Rosalie's face to see her response to this God-like being in front of us and I could tell that she was just as ecstatic as Alice and I with the choice of man-he was beyond perfection.

"Hello ladies" He nodded his head in both mine and Rosalie's direction "Alice, Jasper" He grinned the most beautiful smile and hugged Alice and give Jasper one of those awkward guy slaps on the back.

"Edward!" Alice squealed excitedly "Thank you for joining us for dinner, as you know this is Bella" She pointed at me "and this is Rosalie" she said pointing at Rosalie excitedly, his eyes kept on flashing from between both Rosalie and myself.

"Absolutely charming" he replied, his eyes burning deeply into mine. No! Stop it Bella! What are you thinking?! He was made for Rosalie not you; as if such a miracle could have ever been created for me alone. Mike cleared his throat, ooh I forgot he was there!

"Oh, yeh! Right-This" Alice said unconcernedly waving her hand in Mike's direction "is Mike".

"Bella's date!" he added defensively as in trying to make the point clear that I was unavailable.

"Date?!" I gasped "No-Mike-we're just friends." Even if that "I'm not going to go on another 'date' with you-sorry."

He mumbled something unintelligible in response which sounded a lot like a 'for now' he looked me up and down as if checking me out "nice" he winked, ew gross! If we weren't in such a posh restaurant I would have screamed at him for that, jerk.

* * *

"…and that" concluded mike "is why the male basketball players are much better than the female basketball players. What do you think about that Bells?"

Um, was he talking? Oh crud, I'm staring at Edward again everyone must suspect something-hold on, was he staring back? Yes, he was, stop Bella! Rose obviously likes this guy let her have this one. How I hate internal battles-especially when the one thing I don't want to do is so right.

"Well Mike, I think that you're a sexist pig" I added coolly "The talents aren't based on gender; there were girls in our basketball team that could have taken any of the guys in your team-especially me."

"Well, I propose a match then" Mike added smugly

"Deal" and with that I turned away from him, damn did I just agree to a one on one with Mike? I turned back to him "but I propose that everyone at this table plays, it's only fair" I added "Can't leave them out of the fun" This was totally good, I was the captain of the basketball team and Rose and Alice were basically my sub captains if anyone could take these guys on it was us.

"Sure, Sure I don't know why not. Does that mean girls against boys?"

"I guess it does."

"Excellent!" Jasper and Edward bellowed

"I've not played Basketball since high school. I really miss it." Edward added.

"You were good?" Rose asked excited by the turns of events, it was no secret that Alice, Rose and I were the sport champions at our high school.

"Good? Rose he was incredible!" Alice squealed "Finally we have some decent competition this games going to be totally exciting."

Waiting for the bill the guys were sitting around talking about the basketball game, the techniques that they could use etc. Turns out that they were more eager than the girls to get this game started.

"Emmett's going to be so angry that he doesn't get to join in" Edward told Alice

"Well maybe we'll get another chance to play a game with Emmett" he nodded at Alice's idea.

The boys (well Jasper and Edward) fought to pay for our meals which they wouldn't let us refuse, as soon as the bill got to the table Edward snatched it up and placed some notes in the folder and handed it straight back to the waitress telling her to keep the change.

"Why couldn't we pay?" Rose and I huffed; we clearly could afford it and felt awkward that Edward had ended up paying for everyone.

"Because it was my treat" Edward grinned "It was the least I could do for such wonderful company" wow, this guy had me swooning could he be anymore wonderful. Rose and I both thanked him and said our goodbyes and followed Alice and Jasper back to the car.

"So what did you think of Edward?" Alice asked Rose when we had all finally gotten into the car.

"He's absolutely wonderful" Rose sighed "I have a date with him tomorrow night!"

I should have covered my ears because the squeal that came from Alice and Rose after that nearly burst my eardrums.

"That means that we have to go shopping tomorrow!" Alice said totally excited "Oh do let Bella and I help you get ready!"

"Definitely" Rosalie agreed "oh and Bella, I'm sorry about bringing Mike along" wow, it normally took Rose a lot to apologise she must totally like this guy.

"No problem, at least now we have a reason to play basketball and give their sorry asses a good butt kicking!" I grinned.

"Hey! If anyone does the butt kicking it's going to be us!" Jasper chuckled.

"Sure, sure" I rolled my eyes at him "Well see."

_A/N: please could you guys review and let me know what you want me too add and how to make it better? :) and also what you think about the story, anything it's not too hard just to click on that pretty button down there (: I need to improve!! and every chapter the reviews get added by one extra person :D let's see how many we can get to review?! Thank you! :D I totally love you guys who are reviewing. _


	5. The unwanted dinner guest Edward's POV

* * *

**_Disclaimer: TwilightStephenie Meyers, not mine-if it was you'd be hating me right now for writing this crummy fan fic and not the real thing!_**

**_Thank you to TwilightNerd, momma2three, Music ADD, justmaybeilovehim, orangemice311 and ;) for your great reviews! _**

**_And here you go TwilightNerd requested it and Music ADD suggested-Chapter four in Edwards P.O.V and Mikes lol. :D let me know what you think please!!_**

* * *

Chapter four-Edward's P.O.V 

Right, I'd had enough of sitting here waiting for them to turn up-I'd been waiting quarter of an hour now for Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and her two best friends Rosalie (whom she had specified that I should date) and Bella (Beautiful, funny, intelligent Bella) I was just about to get up to leave when I heard the waitress bringing them to the table. I stood up to great them, it was the gentlemanly thing to do and I liked to treat ladies with respect. Bella looked breathtakingly gorgeous it was hard to believe that she hadn't a boyfriend; she had such beauty that no man would ever be able to resist.

"Hello ladies" I nodded towards Bella and the girl who was standing next to her, she too was absolutely beautiful no words could compare for either of them but she had nothing on Bella-Bella was perfection, although I thought that it was best that I keep my attention on Rosalie I couldn't help but latch my eyes onto Bella, it was a great hardship to look away.

"Edward!" I heard Alice squeal excitedly "Thank you for joining us for dinner, as you know this is Bella." She pointed at the goddess "and this is Rosalie." she said pointing at Rosalie excitedly, my eyes kept on flashing between both Rosalie and Bella, I couldn't help it there was a connection that I had with Bella I could feel it already we were destined and I was pretty sure that she could feel it too by the way that she looked at me.

"Absolutely charming" I replied, for another second there I felt Bella's eyes burning deeply into mine, smouldering them I had no idea that any female could ever have this effect on me. It was right then that I vowed that I would make Bella mine, we belonged together like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly, like a hand in a glove, we went together-side by side-I guess you get the picture…I was bought out of my reverie when someone around them cleared their throats and that is when I first saw that we had an extra guest.

"Oh, yeh! Right-This" Alice said clearly unconcerned by the extra person "is Mike".

"Bella's date!" he added in a defence, most guys got that way when I was around 'their' girls. I figured then that Bella was off limits to anyone but that charming Mike Newton…ha-ha no chance that guy was a jerk and wasn't worth anything. I silently let out a growl, whoa was I jealous by that little statement…these feelings are so new to me.

"Date?!" Bella gasped-did I imagine the horror in her voice? "No-Mike-we're just friends I'm not going to go on another 'date' with you-sorry." This little statement cheered me up immensely, even more so than I thought possible. No Edward stop it-you can't be getting feelings for Bella Swan, you're here for Rosalie-she too is pretty charming. I hated these internal battles especially when I knew that they were right.

Just then I could have sworn that I hear Mike mumble something unintelligible in response which sounded a lot like a 'for now' I shuddered at the thought of Bella ever having to go out with someone as vile as Mike Newton I had only just met him and yet I totally hated him already. He looked Bella up and down as if checking her out "nice" he winked, he does that again and I'll kill him for sure! If we weren't in such a posh restaurant I would have punched him for that, jerk

* * *

"…and that" concluded mike "is why the male basketball players are much better than the female basketball players. What do you think about that Bells?"

The mention of her name pulled me back to reality, woops, I'm staring at Bella again if I don't keep myself in check I won't be able to go on a date with Rosalie, It's what Alice wanted and Bella also had this idea so I guess she's not even interested in me if she's that willing to get her best friend to date me, or she must be a lot selfless than anyone else realised, nah she doesn't like me.

"Well Mike, I think that you're a sexist pig" Bella replied which made me chuckle; she seriously wasn't afraid to give people the truth "The talents aren't based on gender; there were girls in our basketball team that could have taken any of the guys in your team-especially Me." Wow, Bella played basketball? I'd love to see her play, or give her a game.

"Well, I propose a match then" Mike added smugly

"Deal" and with that Bella turned away from him to start a conversation with Alice, but she must have realised something and turned back to him "but I propose that everyone at this table plays, it's only fair" she added "Can't leave them out of the fun" Awesome I really wanted to play a game of basketball, I was the captain of the basketball team and my old high school and I'd not had a chance to play anyone since I'd left, but although my skills might be a bit rusty I could still take them on.

"Sure, Sure I don't know why not. Does that mean girls against boys?"

"I guess it does."

"Excellent!" Jasper and I bellowed in union

"I've not played Basketball since high school. I really miss it." I added for everyone's benefit.

"You were good?" Rose asked clearly interested in this new topic in comparison to the topic of Jasper and Alice's worst and best dates.

"Good? Rose he was incredible!" Alice squealed "Finally we have some decent competition this games going to be totally exciting."

Waiting for the bill I got into a heated discussion with both Jasper and Mike about the basketball game, discussing the techniques that we could use, our former positions that we used to use (turns out that Mike too was also the captain of the basketball team at his high school too we were totally going to own this game), the girls tactics from when they were in the basketball team etc. We were clearly more eager than the girls about this game but we knew that there was no chance that we'd loose.

"Emmett's going to be so angry that he doesn't get to join in" I mentioned to Alice hoping that she'd get the hint and bring Emmett in, he was totally cool at this game and I wanted to sub him for Mike 'looser' Newton.

"Well maybe we'll get another chance to play a game with Emmett" I nodded at Alice's suggestion; I guess two games against the girls could be a lot of fun.

Jasper and I had to fight the girls to be able to pay for their meals, I never knew that anyone could be so stubborn to pay their own way; but refusing wasn't an option-as soon as the waitress came to the table with the bill I snatched the folder and placed some notes in not allowing the girls to see how much dinner cost or get the chance to add some money, with Jasper telling me that he'd pay me back later we left the restaurant.

"Why couldn't we pay?" Rose and Bella huffed for which must have been the millionth time in the past ten minutes; they were clearly being stubborn about having someone else pay for them-much too independent for their own goods.

"Because it was my treat" I chuckled "It was the least I could do for such wonderful company" The girls both thanked me and followed Alice and Jasper back to the car, Bella a few minutes ahead of Rosalie because I had stopped her from leaving so that I could have the opportunity to ask her on a date tomorrow night to which she delightedly agreed too and bounced joyfully off to the car to join the others.

Wow, I had a date with Rosalie Hale tomorrow night-I had to call Emmett to get some advice; it's been too long since I've dated any girl.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V

I don't know how long I was sitting in my car outside of Bella's apartment but it must have been a good couple of hours but she was completely worth it, I wasn't going to give up until she realised that she and I were meant to be together-even if it took my entire lifetime.

Finally I saw her, my goddess, my sun, my universe-you get the idea. She was my everything and I wanted to become her everything, the reason for that smile on her face, her laughter, even her tears I wanted them to be because of me. She got into Alice's car with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and they sped off down the street, I made it my responsibility to follow them just to see where they were going and if they were meeting anyone important. We stopped outside a really posh restaurant, one that I definitely couldn't afford to eat at-but I was sure that I could take Bella away from her friends and have her hotness all to myself. So I parked my car and decided to follow them in.

When I got in they were nearly out of view so I quickly ran up to them so I could catch Bella before she got seated, I tapped her gently on her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around she gave me that look-the look that she gave me only and knowing that that look was because of me made me want her that much more, I was willing to take her right then and there.

"Hey Bella" I said nervously, I felt a blush creep across my face knowing that I must have been crazed to talk to such a hottie, I looked down at my feet "I was wondering if you'd care to join me for some dinner?" I still kept the hopeful tone to my voice, one of these days she'd have to say yes when she realised how much in love with her I was.

"She'd absolutely love to!" Rosalie practically screamed at me-I loved how excited she sounded that I'd be joining them, I internally thanked Rosalie for her outburst.

"Uuuh-yeh-b-b-but" Bella said, aww she was nervous-that's why I loved her so much, the way that she looked totally hot but was still shy and modest.

"But you'll need to be staying with us" Jasper added sternly, I couldn't threaten Jasper's authority he was tough-he was the wrestling champion at our high school, but then I realised-I wouldn't be able to afford this place which saddened me because this was one of the opportunities that I'd had with Bella in a long time.

"uh, well" I hesitated "I kinda thought that we might go somewhere a bit more private" I winked at Bella suggestively I'd love to get her alone, that hot body of hers would feel so perfect up against mine "I can't really afford to eat here."

"So if you can't afford to eat here, why were you in here?" Jasper asked me; damn they caught me, they can't know that I was stalking Bella that totally wouldn't go down well and I wouldn't get a chance with her if she thought that I was that creepy.

"Uh, well I was, um, walking along the street and I saw you guys walk in here and thought that I'd take a chance on asking Bella out again." Great, quick thinking, Mike.

"I'll pay for you Mike-no hitch" Rosalie added, wow she was my new favourite person-well after Hot Bella that is.

When we all finally got to the table the guy that was already sitting there was (not trying to be gay or anything) but he was hot and good looking, I glanced up to see Bella's reaction to him-she was practically drooling over him, if anyone didn't notice that they must have been dense.

After the tedious introductions to 'Mr Perfect' I cleared my throat to make myself known that I was still with them.

"Oh, yeh! Right-This" Alice announced, like I was the king or someone just as important "is Mike".

"Bella's date!" I added defensively, trying to make the point clear that Bella was unavailable to the likes of him, I didn't want to loose her after this wonderful date.

"Date?! No-Mike-we're just friends I'm not going to go on another 'date' with you-sorry."

"For now" I mumbled; after she gets to know me better she wouldn't be able to resist me. I looked me up and down checking her out "nice" I winked at her, she'd love that. Smooth Mike smooth.

* * *

"…and that" I concluded "is why the male basketball players are much better than the female basketball players. What do you think about that Bells?" I asked her directly because I figured that I'd lost her attention again, I just hoped that she'd be impressed by all this information that I'd picked up; I knew that she loved basketball.

"Well Mike, I think that you're a sexist pig" she responded; wow I didn't think that she would have gotten so enraged by my generalisation "The talents aren't based on gender; there were girls in our basketball team that could have taken any of the guys in your team-especially me."

"Well, I propose a match then" I added smugly

"Deal" and with that she turned away from me, score! Bella just agreed to a one on one with me! Just as quickly as she had turned away she turned back to me "but I propose that everyone at this table plays, it's only fair" she added, damn so close yet so far Mike-oh well there will always be another opportunity "Can't leave them out of the fun"

"Sure, Sure I don't know why not. Does that mean girls against boys?"

"I guess it does."

"Excellent!" Jasper and Edward bellowed

"I've not played Basketball since high school. I really miss it." Edward added.

"You were good?" Rose asked excited by the turns of events, I'd forgotten that these three girls here were the sport queens of the school-which had only made them that much more irresistible.

"Good? Rose he was incredible!" Alice squealed "Finally we have some decent competition this games going to be totally exciting."

Waiting for the bill we guys were sitting around talking about the basketball game, the techniques that we could use etc; but during it all I was thinking of ways in which I could get closer to Bella.

"Emmett's going to be so angry that he doesn't get to join in" Edward told Alice

"Well maybe we'll get another chance to play a game with Emmett" he nodded at Alice's idea.

Jasper and Edward fought to pay for everyone's meals, hey I wasn't going to fight against a free meal but the girls tried to get them to let them pay, as soon as the bill got to the table Edward snatched it up and placed some notes in the folder and handed it straight back to the waitress telling her to keep the change.

"Why couldn't we pay?" Rose and Bella huffed for like the millionth time in the past 5 minutes.

"Because it was my treat" Edward grinned "It was the least I could do for such wonderful company" wow, this guy was total cheese, but I must agree that he sure did have the way with the ladies, which happened to actually say goodbye to Edward and totally ignore me like I wasn't even there. I just got back into my car and drove back to outside Bella's apartment block waiting for if she left her room again that night; I spent most of my time here now a days than in my own apartment, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

**_A/N-so please leave a review! :D the ones that I got were really lovely and helpful I love you guys!! :D_**


	6. Morning comes too soon

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, I wish I had control over something so wonderful.

Sorry it's taking long to update I was going to put it up either Monday or Tuesday but I was in the middle of a photography exam which I am pleased to say is now over! But I don't know how much I'll be updating because I have exams pretty soon and I should actually do some work :) but it's okay I get my writing done on the Train ;)

Thank you to my reviewers of the last chapter: Music ADD, TwilightNerd, orangemice311, school.needs to go, K.ambrose, pandorasnotebook, and ;) they're wonderful I'm glad that you guys are liking the story!! :D and anything that needs sorting out or you'd like to see more of etc, just review and let me know :D We beat the reviews for the other chapters (Y) lol and hopefully we'll beat the amount of reviews for my other story? :D lol, I'm happy anyway and thought that I'd update for you all.

Also, a few of you might be worried that I'm forgetting about the office cleaning :) I've not so far, it's just that the last few chapters happened to be like a day? Lol a really long one but thank you for trying to keep me on track :)

Okay sorry for my ramblings lol-here is the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

Chapter five 

Mike's P.O.V

This must have been the longest night of my life, I was sitting outside Bella's apartment just like I did every night-but this time I wasn't going to leave at all. I was going to stay up here all night keeping an eye on her. I needed to keep my Bella safe from other men, stalkers, etc-she just didn't need to be put through any of that. There was also another motive for me being here-I couldn't stand the way that that Edward guy was looking at her earlier; like a piece of meat-something he wants to eat-well he can't, she's mine! But the way she looked at him (the way I wanted her to look at me; the way I'd dreamed of her looking at me) nearly pushed me over the edge of my sanity, I needed Bella it was too late to turn back now-she would be mine!

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella!" Alice wailed "Do I seriously have to wake you up at 5am every morning?"

"No-actually you can just leave me here" I told her, with desperate hope that she would. _no chance_.

"Okay-you know what-stay there!" Wow that was easy, perhaps a little too easy; this unsettled me she better not have anything planned to get me out of this bed before 8am at the earliest. "I'll just go and get the bucket!" She wouldn't! I gasped; oh wait, she would! I leapt up from my bed as if it had just caught on fire.

"Thought that would work" she giggled. What an evil little pixie! Oh well I guess now I was up I may as well go in to work, why the heck did I get a job that made me get up at such an unearthly hour it was a really stupid move on my behalf. I'll just blame Alice; it's her dad.

* * *

Well here I am bright and early-actually more like very dull and too early, the offices are locked, it's pouring with rain and I'm crushed up against the door trying to stay as dry as possible-which so far wasn't going too well where the heck is everybody? Maybe I should call Alice.

Alice's P.O.V

Whoop another new day, the fact that it was raining didn't dampen my spirits-it never did. Everything in my life is wonderful, Jazzy should be over about 8, my best friend and my brother were falling in love-which best friend was the question because they both seemed crazy about him-I just won't let on that I know; I'll sort things out the way that they are meant to be in the end, but wasn't it always the best idea to let things try to work themselves out-nope not when I'm around; everything needs a little push in the right direction by yours truly.

_It's Britney bitch!_

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else is in the room but you_

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'…_

Gah, I wish that Emmett would stop changing my ring tune; that brother of mine has always been a menace-hey we should totally get him and Bells together now that Rose and Edward are going to go out-I think that's an awesome idea.

"Hello?" I cheerfully chirped

"H-h-hiiiii" Bella rattled through the other end of the phone.

"Bells! What's wrong?" It couldn't be anything serious could it? Mike finally got to her? No Alice calm down it can't be anything that major Mike is too stupid for anything like that. Anyway shouldn't she be working?

"Uh, well I'm outside the office block but it's shut and no one's in" she told me, sounding as though she was trying hard to keep it together-she'd always been the most sensitive and ditsy one out of the three of us always getting lost and going to the wrong places; like this one time where she was meant to meet us at Rose's house but she took a wrong turning and somehow eventually ended up in la push where Jacob and his jerky friends lived. This news was weird though because someone should be their by now-oh I understand.

"What building are you at?" I questioned but it did sound as though I was questioning her sanity for some weird reason.

"Err-the work one" She replied as if I was mentally incapable of understanding anything.

"No, silly, what number?"

"Oh!" good, I'm glad that she finally understood what I was getting at "364"

"You're at the wrong office block-it's the next door one, 362" I said slowly so that Bella could understand-she could be so ditsy; especially at such an early hour in the morning.

Bella's P.O.V

Argh, I felt so stupid, how could I have gotten the buildings messed up?! Oh shoot I'm late! I ran to the building next door-trying to figure out the difference of both the buildings, nope couldn't find one-apart from the fact that this one was unlocked and people were in at such a stupid hour.

"You're late" Jessica ridiculed as I tripped through the door, red faced.

"Duh; where can I find Mr. Cullen?" I had no time to try to be nice to her today; if she tried anything I was going to punch that smirk into her face-okay so I might have been feeling really violent but who wouldn't be after being shut outside a building for fifteen minutes in the pouring rain?

"Not in yet" She replied apathetically I decided that if she was going to be like this I was just going to go and look for him myself.

"Don't give me that crap" I said as I walked past her and down the corridor to the end room where I had my meeting with him only yesterday. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come on in" I carefully opened the door and stepped inside the office.

"Sorry I'm late, sir" I apologised

"It's quite alright, Alice rang about five minutes ago explaining your troubles" he chuckled "and please-call me Carlisle."

"Um, okay." I was fidgeting nervously as comfortable as the room was there was always that really awkward silence; the tension seemed thick enough as if I could cut it with a knife. "I'll…err…get to work then" I said slowly.

He just nodded at me and watched as I left the room; well that was uncomfortable.

I got to work pretty quickly after that and I was impressed by the progress that I'd made-I'd cleaned the toilets, the hard floors and polished them as well as emptying the rubbish bins now that all that was left was the vacuuming-I was never any good with vacuums my coordination wasn't too good in the first place without all of the wires and heavy objects in front of me; this was going to be interesting.

I was nearly done and I just had one office left to vacuum-before I entered the office I looked at the name sign on the door 'Edward Cullen-Project manager' great; I just had to make sure that I didn't do something stupid, I'm so glad that he's not in yet I just knew that I would end up embarrassing my self as usual. However for some reason this statement made me feel disappointed; I wanted him to be in-wanted to see his perfect chiselled features-wanted to hear his calming melodic voice, his beautiful bell like laugh. Whoa-Bella get a grip on yourself he's just a guy and anyway he likes Rosalie not you; I'd never find anyone as wonderful as him-not if I lived for a million years; my hopes for life were rapidly depleting now since I've met _him,_ maybe I should get out of this dead end city, go somewhere else-with the sun and great paying jobs.

I took a sharp intake of air and walked into the office praying that he wasn't an early bird like his father, Emmett and Jessica. Yes, I met Emmett-I'd not really seen him since Alice moved out of her house to come and share an apartment with me, he was like an older brother that I'd never had, just like Jasper, those guys totally looked out for me and had my back-I figured that they might be the reason as to why most of the guys didn't physically pester Rose and I too much in high school. I mean look at them both I definitely wouldn't want to mess around with them.

_Flash back_

'_Emmett Cullen-Finance' I took a deep breath and walked into the office it'd been such a long time since I'd seen him, I really did miss the big guy._

"_Bella?"_

"_Emmy!" I squealed, I hoped that it still made him flinch like it used to in high school that was just so amusing to watch; to my enjoyment it did still have the same effect._

"_How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" He asked mocking fake anger with his tone._

_I grinned and was thrown into a vice tight bear huge._

"_Can't breathe" I gasped._

"_Sorry" he said bashfully "I've just missed you a lot Bells, you were always the most fun to tease, you've changed so much" he said examining me. "However you've still got that blush I see" he chuckled, one of his favourite features to tease me about-made his jokes and pranks extra fun for him._

_The next fifteen minutes whilst I was cleaning the office, dusting and vacuuming, Em kept on teasing me and my 'terrible' job on his office, past pranks he's played and just generally any memories we had of each other-which mostly consisted of pranks that he had played on me. I never realised how much I had missed him. _

_End of flashback_

I carefully walked into the office checking if it was empty-fortunately for me my luck had decided to return to me; he wasn't inside so I figured that I should get this office cleaned as quickly as possible (for someone like myself) and get the hell out of here! I stunk of cleaner and desperately wanted to shower. I was pretty pleased by the speed I could get this office done in; I was now on my last piece of vacuuming (no damage made yet to either myself or the office) all was going wonderfully. Maybe I spoke too soon because the second after I thought that, my leg got caught up in the vacuums leads and I fell to the ground having all of the vacuum's weight crashing down on top of me-who on earth made such heavy machinery?! (I hate them) the vacuums weight on top of me hurt immensely; I wasn't physically capable of getting up quite yet. I'm sure I got some nice bruises that I'll have to be covering up tomorrow.

Just then the door to the office opened; great this really wasn't my day! My luck just wanted to tease me by making me think that everything was getting better-throwing me further down when the next bad thing happens-well I'm sure things couldn't get worse…right? Well I guess I should look on the positive side of this situation-I won't be stuck under this vacuum much longer.

"Hello? Help? Please?" I squeaked helplessly

"Bella?" Asked the beautiful, melodic voice from the door (rubbish!-anyone but him please-Think of the positives, think of the positives) I hate my luck; or a way to phrase it-the lack of it!-Bets on Rose having stolen it! That wasn't the only bad thing of this situation though; behind Edward I heard a booming laugh accompanied by a laugh that sounded more like a squeaky siren (bets on that being Emmett and Jessica-maybe I should go professional at betting I'm on a role today) I'm sure that this situation couldn't possibly get any worse; actually I was absolutely positive that Jessica would try her hardest to make it worse.

"Ha! Lauren! You need to come and look at our pathetic new cleaner" Jessica sneered down her mobile-gah! Why was this happening to me?!

"No, she doesn't" Edward said and closed the door on them a laugh escaping his lips-I'm sure that he was trying hard to prevent the fits of laughter from coming; at least he was a gentleman about everything. Although I was positive that I looked ridiculous.

Edward's POV

"Are you going to help? Or am I going to be stuck under this vacuum for however long?" she asked annoyance obviously in her voice, well I was positive that I'd be annoyed too if I was in her position, how the heck did she get under there anyway? I'd love to play dares with this girl no doubt that they'd be hilarious to watch. I quickly walked over to where she was sprawled out on the floor and carefully lifted the vacuum off of her easily, it was really light. Even in such an awkward position at such an early time in the morning; she could easily override the beauty of all the angels combined-she was otherworldly.

"How did you manage this?" I asked amused.

"I tripped" she mumbled, that wonderful blush was deepening on her features, staring down bashfully at the carpets-I was pretty sure that it was impossible for anyone to look so cute and beautiful (to which I was proven wrong the second I met Bella). I was finding it difficult to control my expressions, I could usually plaster my face with a firm poker face but Bella totally knocks down all of my defences-this isn't love though-you can't love someone that you just met its impossible. Actually I don't know the limits between possible and impossible anymore since I've met Bella-beautiful Bella-could she be…my Bella? No; but I know who she would definitely be good with-Emmett, he needs someone (and I think that I've just found the right girl for him) now no one could call me selfish, right? Or was I being selfish to Rosalie for wanting Bella yet dating her? I definitely needed to get Bella out of my mind; for Rosalie's sake-I needed to at least give this new relationship a chance.

Bella's P.O.V

I needed to get out of this office its way past awkward, if I didn't get out now I'm sure that I'd end up dying of the embarrassment. I started to walk as quickly as I could out of the office; regaining as much dignity as I could-which wasn't a lot because I ended up tripping over the doorstop, but I didn't let that slow down my departure I just kept going.

"Wait!" Edward shouted; was I imagining the desperation in his voice?

* * *

_A.N: Well like I wasn't going to leave it there… but then I decided I would-so you can all review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! :D yay. Don't worry most of it is already written ;) I'm just waiting on you guys-also I've added a poll to my profile, if it works please take it for me it involves where I want to go in this story._ :) Thank you!!

Also check out school.needs to go's stories!! :D yay


	7. Shopping and blind dates

_Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful creations of Twilight; I'm not that inventive. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! (Lucky her)_

_Haha I could swear that this story is making me a very sarcastic person xD. Sorry about the slow update guys! I have like a million stories I'm working on now ;) feel free to check them out :D_

_ you can thank my brothers for hogging the t.v. for this update!_

* * *

Thank you my reviewers: TwilightNerd, Music ADD, school.needs to go, Bezzaletta, TwilightLover15, orangemice311, pandorasnotebook  
I'm only updating due to you guys being wonerful and reviewing! :) and thank Twilightlover15 for telling me to update this one this time round ;) lol.

* * *

Enjoy...

Recap

_I needed to get out of this office its way past awkward, if I didn't get out now I'm sure that I'd end up dying of the embarrassment. I started to walk as quickly as I could out of the office; regaining as much dignity as I could-which wasn't a lot because I ended up tripping over the doorstop, but I didn't let that slow down my departure I just kept going._

"_Wait!" Edward shouted; was I imagining the desperation in his voice?_

Chapter six

My heart lurched, stopped and picked up its beating in double time. It felt as though it was trying to rip itself out of my chest it was pounding so vigorously. I couldn't face him with what had just happened. I was so embarrassed that I just kept on walking and with each step my speed increased. Fortunately for me I hadn't tripped again on my way out of Edward's company-and made it to the door without any additional injuries than those which I had received from cleaning the offices.

As soon as I had arrived home I ran into my room and jumped back into my bed. I really didn't want the rest of this day to go on; truthfully I felt as though I wanted to die I had just made a fool out of myself in front of the most gorgeous guy ever. I felt petty wanting to die over something so trivial, but the only emotion I felt at the moment was despair; and to me despair equals wanting to die. As if my storming through the house didn't send a _'leave me alone' _signal. Alice she pranced through my bedroom door and practically dragged me out of bed-that was the second time today.

"Come on miss-grumpy-draws!" She said playfully "Time to get up and get going! Shopping time!"

Oh yeh; Rosalie's date with Edward. I internally groaned. Why did she have all the luck and I was the one making a big idiot out of myself? Oh yes-because she's Rosalie and I'm Bella; I hate being Bella.

I knew that Alice was never going to leave me alone so I wearily arose from my comfortable bed. I then decided that I wanted to shower before we went out due to smelling of cleaner.

"You have five minutes!" Alice yelled when she realised where I was going "and then I'm coming to get you whether you're ready or not." I knew due to past experience that this wasn't an empty threat; she really would have dragged me out of the shower to go. She'd already tried once before but luckily for me it was a family event, therefore she had chucked some clothes at me when we had gotten to the car. Unfortunately they were clothes that I wouldn't care to be caught dead in; she had given me a denim mini skirt and a matching tube top along with a cowgirl-ish hat and boots.

I showered as quickly as I could, dried myself, and ran to my closet where I had a selection of 'Bella clothes' waiting just for me. I named them 'Bella clothes' because there were only a select few clothes that I would choose to wear…Alice buys clothes for me and tends to have a whole closet somewhere around the house full of clothes she's going to spend the next year trying to get me to wear. I'd still not found where she keeps them…but when I do I am going to restock that wardrobe for her! I grabbed a pair of black shorts, my green belt and a matching green tight fitting t-shirt; put them on and ran out of my door, nearly bumping into Alice.

"You're getting faster at this" she chuckled glancing at her watch "I was just about to come and drag you out to the car." I glared and then stalked past her, putting on my green flats, I walked out to the car where Rosalie and Jasper were sitting calmly waiting for Alice and me.

We reached the mall by 9, just as the stores started opening, I was impressed by Alice's timing. She sighed contentedly at how accurately she timed the departure and arrival, and without wasting any extra time dragged Rosalie and me into the first shop that she could see.

"Erm…Alice…I don't think that Rose would care to wear something like that." I added, confused Alice was normally brilliant at picking out things that would suit us and we would wear…well mostly.

"This isn't for Rose." She said keeping her eyes transfixed on the dress she was holding "Hmm this is missing something…go and try this on whilst I figure out what it is!" I willingly did as she asked-you didn't want to play the stubborn card as soon as you got in the shops. That never did work with Alice-we had to wait until we'd tried every other reason to get out of this. Plus she only wanted me to try this on so that she could figure out what is missing.

I was in the changing rooms staring at the dress that I had just tried on; trying to figure out how I had put it on wrong. The hem just didn't seem to be level no matter what I did to make it that way.

"Alice I think I broke the dress?"

"Don't be silly! I'm sure you didn't." Alice huffed angrily from outside the changing room "I'm coming in!" And before I could say anything else Alice had sharply drawn the curtain back. I stared down at the little black dress, ashamed that I had broken it, and Alice just burst out into a fit of laughter.

"you're. So. Silly. Bella. It's. Meant. To. Be. Like. That." She gasped in between fits of laughter "It's an asymmetrical hem dress."

"An assymen-tra-who-ha?" I questioned really confused.

"And I thought that you were meant to be GOOD at maths!" Alice stated. "Asymmetrical means, lopsided-uneven-unbalanced, take your pick-they all mean that the hem is NOT supposed to be level. Gosh for a 'smart' person you can be so dense!" She chuckled still in good humour. I felt really stupid for not knowing that. It did look pretty good though; I liked the way that it flowed unevenly with the different layers of fabric cascading beautifully over each other.

Alice carefully looked me over, scanning how it looked.

"Aha! I figured out what's missing" She squealed excitedly and ran off back into the clothes department. I stood there in the open dressing room for what must have been about 5 minutes before Alice came back with a beautiful baby blue cardigan. Rose followed her in gracefully with a pile of clothes that she had to try on and took the changing room next to mine.

"Try this on!" Alice bounced up and down with excitement. I willingly followed her instructions and put on the cardigan. "BRILLIANT!" Alice yelled. I laughed at her excitement.

"Alice…why are you making me try on these clothes? I'm not going to have any need for them"

"Yes you are!" she bounced up and down with joy "I got you a blind date." The horror of this must have masked my face because she tried her best to reassure me "No, no Bells! It won't end up like the last one! I promise! This guy I know for certain is a really decent guy. I wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

Her reassurances, however, didn't help me. Nothing would help me now. How was I supposed to get past the torture of my blind date with Mike? He was so creepy and had tried a fair few times for me to loose my virginity to him. I shuddered. If it wasn't for Jasper being there I don't know what could have happened. I never wanted to be put in that position ever again! Yet here I was being sent on a blind date by Alice, didn't she care at all?

I guess that I must have fainted because the next thing I knew I was sitting in the car with Jasper and he was staring at me with a worried expression.

"It's all going to be fine you know." He said sympathetically "I know what you went through last time…and I can assure you that we'd never put you back in that position ever again Bells. I know for sure that this situation will be different. We'd never let you date such a creep again." I just nodded weakly how could Alice do this to me?

"Jasper; I'm frightened." I whispered.

"I told you that you didn't need to be." He added crossly "Bella…please-just-trust us this time?"

"Okay; but it's not a single blind date is it?" I asked worriedly-I didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Nope, Rosalie and Edward will be there. Alice and I wanted some alone time tonight so we thought that we'd set you up with someone to get you out of the house." He chuckled.

"EWWW GROSS MENTAL IMAGES!" I screamed slapping my head, as if they would get pushed out or something of a miracle.

He blushed heavily "I didn't mean that kind of thing." He mumbled embarrassed.

I giggled at him "Sorry Jazzy."

The next few minutes we sat in silence savouring the fact that we got away from the shopping hurricane I like to call Alice. About 10 minutes later Alice and Rosalie came back out of the doors, yet what had surprised me was that they didn't have any shopping bags. Just as I figured that they might be returning to drag me back into the shops I noticed the doors open again and about ten men came out their hands full with shopping bags. Okay maybe ten was an exaggeration…five. Jasper and I chuckled at their initiatives and with relief-we both knew that we'd be called back in to shop and carry the bags if it weren't for these five shop assistances. Once the guys had loaded the bags into the back Rosalie and Alice thanked them and got into the car. This was a good shopping trip…I only had to try on one thing; I should faint more often.

"I don't know what to wear!" Rosalie cried rummaging through her bags of clothes.

"How can you NOT know what to wear?" Jasper asked confused "You have like millions of things to choose from."

"Exactly!"

"Wasn't there anything that you liked most when you tried it on in the changing rooms?" he asked annoyance clear in his voice-he just wanted to get Rosalie and I out of the house so that he could have his alone time with Alice.

"Jasper; you're brilliant! I have just the thing!" She ran back into her room excited and came out a few minutes later wearing a blue stripy dress with smilies printed messily over it; it was tight and fit her figure well. It also looked stunning with her beautiful blonde curls flowing down around her shoulders. I was deeply envious of her obvious beauty.

"Bella; I picked you out something for tonight due to you being unconscious for most of the shopping trip." Alice said angrily and excited at the same time. She then handed me a dress and shoved me into my room. "Make sure you don't break it!" she mocked.

I sighed and put the dress on; I figured that if I looked at it first I wouldn't be capable of forcing myself into it. Once I had it on I walked over to my full length mirror and checked out the damage. I was shocked by what I saw it was absolutely me! It wasn't over the top glamorous it was just a simple _diesel_ day dress.

"I love it!" I grinned, opening my door so that the others could see. Alice smiled in satisfaction at her work and grabbed my hand leading me to her room where she kept all of her makeup and her vanity table. She sat me down in the chair and started getting to work on my hair and makeup.

She had put my hair up into a messy, high pony tail and my makeup was done with the airbrush effect. Alice was truly amazing at fashion and makeup I must admit I looked pretty-not Rosalie stunning but not Jessica terrible.

"Have fun you two!" Alice squealed whilst Jasper escorted us both to the car.

"Bella; It's going to be fine! You have Rosalie. Enjoy it." I nodded and thanked him. Then I reluctantly got into the car where Rosalie was already waiting in the drivers seat.

"Are you ready for this?" She grinned mischievously. I shook my head side to side, I really wasn't ready. "Well tough" she laughed "Bella…you'll thank us for this I promise you." What so everyone knew who this was apart from me? How unfair.

We got to wherever we were meant to be meeting Edward and my blind date, I took in a huge lung full of air…I guess now is as good a time as any. I stepped out of the car preparing myself with every movement to see who was awaiting me.

* * *

**_Please review! :D I think i mightmore regularily update the story with the most interest :) you guys are awesome for reading this far ty love you! :D_**


	8. dates and ice cream

Disclaimer Twilight doesn't belong to me…and neither do I own the English language-two obvious facts for you ;)

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

We stood there waiting for both Rosalie and Bella to arrive, I still worried that we had planned this all wrong. Shouldn't we have picked them up from their apartment? I would have-but I didn't want to ruin the surprise! Hoped that they would love this date; I can't help thinking that the only reason I made this special was because of Bella. I need to know Rosalie more; I don't deserve either of them. I still found it impossible to believe that Emmett had came up to me wanting to date Bella…but of course he'd want to date her she's the most beautiful creature ever.

"_Edward!" Emmett boomed just after the angel had 'escaped' out of the office block, I couldn't run after her-not yet. I didn't want people to think that I liked her more than Rosalie. Alice really wanted this to work between her and me. I'm sure Bella would also like time alone. I just wished that she'd return back to me, I needed to see her some more. _

"_Emmett, what do you want?" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger; I really was agitated that I didn't get a chance to talk to Bella. Truthfully knowing that she was in was the only reason that I had came in so early. _

_I loathed Alice for this. I really did. She'd set me up with the wrong girl and she knew it-why would she do something like this to me?! What did I ever do to her? The more I got to know Rosalie the less I wanted to be in a relationship with her. I just wanted to be friends; it's Bella who I want to be with, who I need. Urgently._

_He shuffled about nervously; this wasn't like him to act so nervous and shy. It must be something big, I raised my eye brows at him allowing him to ask whatever it was he came to ask._

"_Could Bella and I join you and Rosalie on your date this evening? You know so we can kind of double…" I was momentarily shocked, he'd asked Bella out but most of all she'd said yes. I could feel my world around me crumbling, how could I not have seen this coming? Of course she wouldn't have been interested in a monster like me. A demon never did deserve an Angel. _

_I tried to put on an excited face for him. I truly was thrilled for Emmett-I mean if he'd already asked her and she'd said yes than I'm already shot out of the game before I started playing. _

"_Of course you can! So she's already said yes?" Although I was sure I knew the answer I still wanted it clarified from his mouth._

"_Erm-well she doesn't know yet. I was going to get Alice to tell her later and it's going to be a blind date." He grinned. I loved my brother-I could give him this much, it wasn't like I loved her or anything. I was just attracted to her right? Anyway she and he had been friends for years in high school he knew her much better than I did. I'm sure that he and Bella truly were meant for each other, I wanted the two people I believed that I loved most in this world to be happy. If this is what they needed for them both to be happy than I would help them make this work. I have no idea why I'm trying to persuade myself so hard today I really shouldn't care about it but I just can't stop thinking about her. My mind is spinning with questions of 'whats', 'ifs', 'coulds' and 'woulds'. I think I'm getting a headache. _

"_I'm sure it'll go fine. Yes you're both welcome to join us, it's not much but it should be fun!"I'm sure I sounded worried and upset; but hopefully he'd just pin that down to the fact that I'm going on a date later. I've not been on one since high school-and that didn't even end up very well. _

"_Awesome! I'm going to call Alice!" He boomed happily as he ran out of my office. I sat down on my chair depressed that I had in fact ended up with the wrong woman. _

The car pulled up in the parking lot and I braced myself to be prepared for the next two hours of not being with Bella, maybe I'd end this relationship, I didn't want to lead Rosalie on too far.

Emmett's P.O.V

I stood nervously as I waited for Bella to arrive; I remember seeing her again this morning after all those years. She had changed so much, she was beautiful and witty and she definitely needed a man around to protect her, even more so than she did in high school. I wanted to be that man, although I couldn't help but think that Edward liked her a lot more than he let on, I didn't know what to give-my brother's happiness or my own.

Bella's P.O.V

I felt so relieved when I saw who was standing there with Edward waiting for Rosalie and me. I knew that this person would never harm me in anyway whatsoever. For one he has always protected me from others and secondly he was Alice's brother.

"Bella" Emmett grinned "I hope that you don't mind that it's me?" He asked bashfully.

"Wow, I didn't think for one minute that it would be you, but I'm very happy that it is!" I'm sure my grin matched the greatness of his. This was going to be a fun evening; you couldn't not have fun around Emmett.

Rosalie ran up to Edward and hugged him, I felt a surge of pain coursing through my body-I wanted to be the one that was able to hug him. Not her. But she was my best friend-I wanted her to be happy-I just needed to get over him and fast. Other wise this could only end up with somebody getting hurt-and I was sure that this person was going to be me.

Edward turned his attention over to where Emmett and I were standing and our eyes linked. It was impossible to tear my gaze away from his it was so intense. It was like there was an invisible link between the both of us, the intensity was immense, his eyes were so deep and beautiful I felt like I was flying through them.

Emmett cleared his throat from next to me and, embarrassed, I turned back to him.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise." Emmett and Edward answered simultaneously; Rose and I looked at each other and she gave me a nod telling me that she'd behave herself this time-she never was any good at surprises. Truthfully neither was I. Emmett laughed at us; he knew exactly what Rose and I were thinking-we hadn't changed since high school too much.

The boys both blindfolded us and took our hands, where they were leading us to I didn't know. Emmett eventually ended up having to secure his hands around my waste; people thought I was clumsy when I could see. With the blind fold on I ended up tripping over about every five steps I took. If we thought that we would have to wear blindfolds we would have made a huge fuss out of this. However we'd already made the deal with each other not too make a fuss tonight and I was definitely going to stick to that.

"Ready?" I could hear Edward murmur smoothly to Rosalie just as Emmett was moving in closer to me. Emmett's arms wrapped around me as he reached for the knot on the blindfold, he was so close that I could feel his breath brushing against my face. I was sure that had I not already met Edward I would have easily gone for Emmett-but I knew I couldn't love Emmett whilst I loved another, it just wasn't possible.

I took a look around at where we were and gasped and how beautiful everything was. I could hear Rosalie gasping at just about the same time as myself and we looked at each other taking in each other's expressions I laughed at the awe on her face as she did on mine. We glanced at Emmett and Edward taking in what they were doing and they were watching us carefully, examining our reactions.

The place that they had taken us to was stunning, no, stunning was far too much of an understatement! There was no other possible way to describe the splendour of such a place. We were standing in the middle of a secluded picnic spot. The groves of trees blocking out any other signs of human life, it was just Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and me. Emmett and Edward had both themselves set up different picnic spots so that both the "couples" could have some alone time. As I left with Emmett I couldn't help but long for the company of Edward-I felt mean wanting to be with someone else but I couldn't help it. It was a natural feeling, anything to do with Edward felt natural-which was weird as I'd not even known him for a week. Emmett I'd known far longer; but I just knew that it would never work between Emmett and I. He was like a big brother to me, nothing more, and nothing less.

"So what…no dares today?" I joked at Emmett

"Actually" His grin widened-oh crap why did I have to joke about that?! Why was I so stupid all the time? He must have seen the look of horror on my face because the next thing he did was bellow with laughter, I saw him have the urge to playfully ruffle my hair-but I'm sure that he had realised Alice had done it and therefore thought differently. Which was a wise decision on his behalf. "I'm just joking with you Bella…although they're fun…you must remind me another time."

"Oh of course." I said with mocked enthusiasm, rolling my eyes at him "Please let me remember to help you make a fool out of myself some more…you know I've still not forgiven you for the Ben lap-dancing incident." I groaned. He laughed hard at the memory; I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry" he apologised through hysterics "I've just never known anyone as accident prone as you. Those high school years with the gang were the best years of my life." I nodded in agreement; although we did stupid things we still got a good laugh out of them.

"I don't think that you need dares anymore to make a fool out of yourself" he chuckled "As you'd shown earlier this morning-your job helps you make a fool out of yourself easily."

"Okay! Let's talk about anything other than how brilliant I am at embarrassing myself." I laughed along with him.

"Should we go and see what Rosalie and Edward are doing?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down gesturing that they would be up to something. I laughed at him and nodded my head.

We were in the bushes, spying on Rosalie and Edward. It was a good job that these bushes were pretty big; otherwise Emmett would have easily given the game away being so large. It was hard at times not to laugh at the remarks Emmett was making at them both.

_I'm surprised Rosalie's managed to stop her tongue from hanging out_

_Look at all that drooling she's doing-enough to fill an ocean!_

_And everyone in high school thought that Rosalie couldn't flirt-she's sure showing them now._

_Why the hell aren't they kissing yet?! I need to get something good for Alice on prude Edward. _

_Maybe he should have worn bigger pants to house that-I had to cut him off there, the hysterics were taking over and anything else to that would have given away the game. _

A few minutes later I saw Edward's head snap up to the bush where Emmett and I were hiding. I gasped and a few seconds later I was being dragged out of the bush, luckily Edward hadn't moved and it was just Emmett helping me get away from the scene of the crime. As soon as we were back at our picnic spot we burst out into fits of laughter, we couldn't contain them anymore.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages." I gasped through hysterics.

"Definitely." Emmett agreed trying hard to muffle his burst of laughter.

"Hey you two!" Rosalie and Edward were now walking up to where we were sitting. Rosalie didn't look too pleased about joining us; I figured that it would be that she'd now have to share Edward.

"Mind if we join you?" Edward asked in his elegant melodious voice.

"I don't mind at all, how about you Emmett?"

"I don't mind, if you don't mind." He grinned and moved over to create some space on the blanket for someone else to sit down on and I did the same. Edward sat down next to Emmett and Rosalie next to me, for a while we just all sat there contentedly just enjoying each others company.

"I'd really like some ice cream." Rosalie whined, breaking the silence. I could see exactly where this was going-_Bella will get it!_ I figured that I might as well offer instead of waiting for her to ask.

"Of course, I'd get some for you Rose" I volunteered trying to sound excited.

"That's so nice of you! Thank you Bella!" She smiled sickly sweet in my direction; I was honestly having enough of her today. Rosalie and I were best friends-we'd never fought with each other, I'd never been such a bitter person before. I guess that this was about my feelings toward Edward-I never really even knew him. Why was I so infatuated by him? And most of all why was I so willing to hurt my best friend for him? Well I wouldn't…no matter what the cost-Rosalie and Alice came first at all times.

"Does anyone how I can get to one?" I asked once I realised that I didn't know how to get back to the car having been blindfolded on the way in.

"I do!" Edward said quickly "I'll show you where if you'd like…I usually wait where it parks…it should be there about now actually-so we better hurry."

We started running away from the picnic spot, Edward clearly ahead of me by about a league. In distance and everything else (gosh Bella at all times to be thinking about a boy being way out of your league).

Edward glanced behind to see where I was and shot me a look telling me to hurry up otherwise we'd miss it. I pushed myself faster and faster trying desperately to catch up with him. However due to my heavily lacking balance-I tripped over thin air and fell-crashing to the ground.

I rolled over onto my back, checking to see if I had damaged anything in the falling process. It turned out that everything was absolutely fine. Edward's head looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand to me, I willingly took it. As soon as our hands connected I felt a warm jolt surge up my arm, our hands linked together perfectly-I loved the feeling, it was as though we were made to complete each other. I never wanted to let go. I still couldn't help but feel guilty about Rose as I thought about Edward being more of a friend but they came naturally too he was just everything I'd always wanted and I'd set my best friend up with him.

He pulled me up from the ground smoothly, yet rapidly and I ended up crashing into him. He held my body tightly against his-as though he too had the same problem and never wanted to let me go. I couldn't look away from his passionate emerald eyes, they were absolutely dazzling, oh gosh did I just say dazzling? Well I suppose that there was no other way that I could describe him. I could feel his breath flowing around my head; I was intoxicated by his smell-by his very presence. I knew then and there that I couldn't deal having anyone but Edward. Even if it was Rosalie that he wanted-I could never go for any other man, I'd sooner become a nun.

He leaned in closer towards me, close enough that I could just push my lips out a little and get the best kiss of my life. Yet I couldn't, I wouldn't-just as out lips nearly touched I tried to distract him.

"Ice.Cream.Truck." They were the only coherent words that I could form, and they came out in raspy gasps. I desperately wanted to kiss him, yet I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Oh, of course! We're not going to get there in time now unless we run-fast. You've just proven that you can't do this without afflicting any self harm." He chuckled. I glared at him letting him know that I was unimpressed by his joke at my expense. He should have known by now that I was a very clumsy person.

Edward stood himself next to a park bench. "Hop on!" he urged excitedly "We can still make this!"

"You've got to be kidding me." I nervously stepped away from him.

"If I was kidding-I'd be laughing-get on my damn back!"

"I'm not-and I repeat-NOT going to get on your back! Especially in this dress!"

"Don't make this any more difficult on yourself Bella." He threatened "Rosalie needs ice cream." He rolled his eyes "You're far too good to her-you needn't treat her like she's the queen of Sheba-you're her friend not her slave."

"I like to treat my friends well. Let's go and get her some ice cream." I smiled sweetly "But-I'm running!" just as I had said that I started running off in a full fledged Bella sprint down the route I saw Edward take just before I fell over.

I admit that I stumbled a few times running, yet I never fully lost my balance- I was pretty impressed with myself. However that was short lived as Edward caught up to me and grabbed my from behind, slinging my onto his back. I held on tightly, I didn't want to be on the back of this Greek God-but I didn't want to fall off either.

Just as we rounded the last corner I saw that the ice cream truck was still sitting there.

"We made it!" I yelled excitedly, making Edward high five me-which made him laugh at my enthusiasm. He set me down and we walked side by side to the ice cream van, we got 10 paces away only to notice that it had already packed up and was leaving.

"Silver Volvo! There!" He pointed at the car her was mentioning "Now!" and with that he started to sprint off to the car, I followed pursuit and jumped in the passenger's side.

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting Rosalie her ice cream of course." He chuckled, and with that he sped out of the car park chasing the ice cream van.

Half an hour ice cream van chase and 4 ice creams later

"Rosalie better be grateful for this" I growled agitatedly. Edward's eyes were lit with amusement and he was smiling broadly at my random mood swings.

"I thought that it was actually a lot of fun-remind me to chase ice cream trucks with you more often." He chuckled.

_Watch out that man-oh that's not a man…ewwww can't some women shave her legs?! She has more hairs on her leg than she does on her head._

_Mind the cat! Oh gross that's __**not **__a cat! Do you think that it belongs to that shemale we saw with the hairy legs?_

_You're on the wrong side of the road?! Oh this is a one way street-my bad. _

"Okay-so I might have made a feeeeeeeeeew mistakes." I chuckled "at least I was trying to help you with your loony driving skills." He just laughed at me and kept driving.

We made it back to our secluded picnic area in no time, but to our surprise we saw something that we definitely weren't expecting!

Rosalie and Emmett were both having a major make out session on the picnic blanket.

I looked at Edward to see what he thought of all this and I saw that his eyes were lit with amusement; I thought that he'd have been upset that his date was playing tonsil hockey with someone else-not to mention his own brother. He just shrugged at me.

"I guess that gets rid of my problem." He muttered quietly-I didn't know whether he had expected me to hear that or not but I did, not to mention that I was ecstatic that he didn't have any feelings for Rosalie whatsoever.

"What shall I do with this ice cream?" I asked Rosalie rather loudly from where I was standing, she and Emmett both jumped. They were both bashful and sent apologetic looks our way.

"Sorry" Rosalie breathed heavily "There's just some kind of connection between Emmett and I-I tried to resist it. Oh why am I trying to explain myself Bella would never understand." Gosh Rosalie could make me so angry.

I stormed off from the picnic spot at her dig at me-she was so selfish, she never thought of anyone else but her self all the time! I didn't even know why I was friends with her anymore. To my surprise Edward followed me back to the car and watched with amusement as I realised that Rosalie had driven us both here.

"Got anything better to do than to stand there and laugh at me?" I snapped.

"Yes actually…I have a stunning lady to escort home." Pig. So this is why he wanted Rosalie away because he had another woman. Scum bag.

"Good for you." I said bitterly.

"yes-so is she coming or what?" he said holding his car door open-I looked around the car park

"There isn't any one else here but you and me" I stated, gosh people could be so dense.

"Exactly. Get in the car Bella."

* * *

WOW! Guys this is like 7 pages! You better love me for this right? :) Let's see how many reviews I get! I'd like to know how many people are reading please!

Even if you all just want to say something like _Fiery flying serpents_


	9. car rides and interruptions

**_Just a few things to say :) _**

**_1) I don't own Twilight so this is counting as my disclaimer._**

**_2) I'm sorry if this update is slightly dissapointing._**

**_3) School.needs to go and myself are hosting a competition-go to her page and her story links we have a special one made for it!! Please take part!_**

**_annnnd 4) I've just signed up to be a beta :) and i've got a profile so i think that i am? :) If anyone would like me to beta for them i'd be more than happy too!! I really would like to work with someone :D_**

**_oh and 5) Check out school.needs to go's stories! oh what the heck also check out twilightlover15's and twilightnerds stories too. They're all brilliant :) and great friends :)_**

* * *

**_BIG THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! AND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL HERE AND READING AND FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING COMMENTS AND HELP!

* * *

_****__**

Edward's P.O.V

After our long, rather entertaining, chase after the ice cream van we had made it back to our secluded picnic area in no time, I fully expected what we had returned to-which had been Rosalie and Emmett were both having a major make out session on the picnic blanket. You'd have to have been so dense to have not seen that connection there between them.

I looked at Bella to gauge her reaction to this scene; she looked shocked that Rosalie and Emmett had both done this to us. I realised that she doesn't really notice when people are flirting and may actually like the other person more than they try to let on. However that is one of the things that I'd picked up trying to get her to know I liked her. It seemed that I might have to take more drastic measures. Anyway now I can be fully open about my feelings towards her and not feel bad about Rosalie.

I saw Bella watching me with curiosity. I guess she must have thought that I'd have been upset having my brother had stolen my date-but actually I was thrilled, and now carefree. I shrugged at her nonchalantly.

"I guess that gets rid of my problem." I muttered quietly under my breath. I didn't expect Bella to hear me but I was pretty sure she did.

"What shall I do with this ice cream?"Bella asked Rosalie loudly from where we were standing, Rosalie and Emmett both jumped. They were both bashful and sent apologetic looks our way.

"Sorry" Rosalie breathed heavily "There's just some kind of connection between Emmett and I-I tried to resist it. Oh why am I trying to explain myself Bella would never understand." Of course Bella does…if Bella has any of the feelings that I have towards her-even a tenth of the way I feel about her. Then I was in fact certain that Rosalie was the one that didn't know the depth of such a connection.

Bella stormed off from the picnic spot. I followed her, along the way thinking of a reason to be with her. I just had to talk to her-I wanted to know her better-to be able to love her. I stood at my car watching Bella with amusement, I had just realised that Rosalie had driven them both here…so obviously she'd need a ride home. Emmett could take care of himself.

"Got anything better to do than to stand there and laugh at me?" she snapped at me angrily.

"Yes actually…I have a stunning lady to escort home." I said looking at her meaningfully; I had hoped that she'd caught on-yet once again no such luck.

"Good for you." She responded bitterly. How obvious did I need to make this? It's not even like we're in a surrounded area it was just the two of us-exactly the way that I liked it.

"yes-so is she coming or what?" I said, calmly, holding his car door open-She looked around the car park. I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my forehead.

"There isn't any one else here but you and me" she stated; I wanted to give her kudos for finally realising.

"Exactly. Get in the car Bella." This is one of the times when I was grateful that Esme and Carlisle had taught me great restraint.

Bella's P.O.V

The drive home went way too fast for my liking. Being in a car with Edward was like being in your own personal heaven-just the two of us, no troubles, carefree. Whenever I'm with him I forget about everything else.. I didn't care that I had gone on a date and Rosalie had stolen mine, I didn't care that I was a lousy office cleaner and had to wake up at a ridiculous time in the morning and more than anything I didn't care that I was being stalked by Mike. Well I might have cared, had I been able to think of anything that didn't involve Edward.

"What's your favourite thing to do?" Edward asked me casually, breaking my train of thought.

"I guess if anything it'd be to read…if I wasn't so accident prone I'd like to hike and do things like that, but nature and I really don't go." I chuckled. "What about you?"

He laughed at me.

"Yeh…I guess you shouldn't go out hiking alone that could prove fatal. I'd like to take you hiking sometime if you'd go with me?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him enthusiastically. No one had ever volunteered to go hiking with me. I could understand that-I mean who'd want to help me hobble back to the car?

"So what's your favourite colour?" He continued questioning me.

"You've not answered my question yet." I said, trying to look as stern as possible. His eyes lit with amusement and he grinned at me.

"I like to compose my own music as well as spend time outdoors. I'm particularly fond of running." He smiled crookedly at me; which sent my heart into flutters. "And to answer the next question my favourite colour is brown." He stroked my cheek and I could feel the burn of my blush creep up against my pale face. How I hated that blush. Yet I couldn't look away from his gaze, a car tooted at us from behind and Edward-realising his fault kept his eyes on the road.

"Brown" I scoffed "Why's that then? It's a really random colour." We were now pulling into my street and Edward had parked the car before he turned fully to face me. He stared intensely into my eyes; I couldn't drop his gaze. His eyes were a stunning emerald green, looking into them I felt trapped in our own universe-there was so much depth and knowledge in them. It was truly incredible.

"Brown, its beautiful-deep-intense-full of unknown beauty and wisdom." As he was talking I could feel him gently moving in closer to me, I must have been doing the same because I was halfway across my seat…sensing nothing but Edward. I just wanted to touch him, kiss him.

Suddenly there was a knock at my window making me jump out of shock. I turned around to face who had interrupted us, only to find Mike standing there!

At that moment I did care about being stalked by Mike. A lot.

Mike's P.O.V

I'd just got out of the offices; they'd called me in for an important meeting. I'd realised too late that I could have gotten Tyler or some other poor sap to go and sit in for me. It truly was tedious but I had thought that I was personally needed. Any imbecile could have handled that task. I had finally got out of that dreadful place I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I knew that she'd already finished work, and she wasn't at the apartment.

I drove around for a while trying to see where she might be. A few hours of driving around and I finally saw her. She was standing in a car park and just about to get into Edward Cullen's car. How I hated him. I followed them back to wherever they were planning on going, making sure to keep a good distance so that they didn't notice me.

As we got nearer to the apartments I had seen Bella and Edward staring intently at each other. This couldn't be happening-not to me-Bella was mine…not his. I tooted my horn at them, hoping that they thought I was just an impatient driver. I didn't want them to realise that I was here following them. Who knows how many restraining orders I could have put on me. Believe me the three that I have already is enough. I didn't want any more on my record.

I followed them back to Bella's apartment; they sat in the car for a while and I did the same. Closely watching them, making sure that Cullen didn't put any moves on her. Then I saw it, they were getting too intimate for my liking. I saw them gently, subconsciously moving closer towards each other. I had to break them up. I needed to get my Bella away from him-and fast. So I took the only technique that I could.

I got out of my car and walked over to them. I knocked on Bella's window gently. She jumped in shock not expecting any disturbances I assumed. She started rolling down her window looking agitated. That's when I realised that I didn't have an excuse to be here!

Bella's P.O.V

"What do you want Mike?" I sighed, exasperated.

"I was-er-um-wondering when we were going to have that basketball match."

I noticed Edward next to me; as soon as Mike had knocked on the window he tensed up and was pinching the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. Now he was just managing to re-compose himself; it didn't take him as long as anyone else. I mean it was an intense moment-and Mike had ruined it. I just wanted to yell at him for ruining my life.

"Tonight." Edward said gruffly; the note that he used seemed final. Ending the conversation and the length that Mike could stand around gawping at us.

"Alright." Mike smiled "See you tonight Cullen. Bella." And with that he left.

Great, looks like tonight we were all playing basketball.

* * *

Who's still here? :)

**_oh and 6) blaime TwilightNerd for them not kissing yet ;) mine aren't going to until hers do haha. :)_**


	10. Year book pictures

**I hope that this chapter isn't disappointing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

* * *

__

**THANKYOU SO MUCH MY REVIEWERS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS YOU'RE ALL AMAZING.**

_**Part of this chapter was inspired for one of my readers **__**Aliya Regatti**__** who suggested that I added in the Hitler Mike into this story xD I thought it was a great idea so look out for it :)**_

-I've also taken other suggestions into account and I'm dying to write them in! :) Just have to give me time ;) and please any other suggestions will be taken in and if I like them enough I'll add them in.

* * *

Chapter 8

Edward and I went back up to the apartment to wait for the others. I knew that no one would be back for a good hour and I revelled in the fact that we would be alone without any disturbances. Just Edward and I and no-one else, nothing sounded better. If Mike showed up during this hour I was personally going to make him regret it.

"Looking forward to the basketball match?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yes-heaps. I can't wait to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. Again." I muttered, trying to sound angry, but who could really be angry sitting next to a God?

Edward chuckled at me and tilted my chin up, searching my eyes. I could feel his soft breath tickle gently against my cheek causing me to blush profoundly. The closeness of Edward was driving me crazy with lust, desire, and yearning. Clearly they all meant the same thing, proving that I only had one thought-Edward. I couldn't think about anything, my head was empty of thoughts. The only thing that I remember thinking about coherently was willing his lips to mine. Yet they never did.

"Don't worry; I'll be there to help you if you trip." He assured me, his voice sounding rough. He started bringing his head down to mine; this seemed like I was finally going to be able to feel the tenderness and warmth of his lips. My whole body trembled with the anticipation of willing myself to him, I wanted him-desperately.

The next moment the door slammed open, our heads snapped up to the person who had interrupted us. It appeared that I might never get this kiss ,and I began to feel depressed. Stood in the doorway in all of her glory was Rosalie.

"Kitchen. Now." She commanded. I shot up off of the sofa like it had just burned my butt. She had no reason to be mad if it was about the proximity of Edward and me. She was the one who got with Emmett on her date with Edward, not the other way round.

I stood in the kitchen feeling weak and pathetic. Why did I always let people take control over me and my life? Well if she was going to tell me to stay away from Edward-I wouldn't.

She cleared her throat.

"If this is about Edwar-" but she cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Look. Bella. I'm sorry."

"Oh! Erm-well-me too." It takes a lot of both Rosalie and I to apologise to each other. We're both pretty stubborn when it comes down to faults and things like that. She came over and hugged me and I did the same. She was like a sister to me and meant a lot in my life.

"I just…had a connection to Emmett." She blushed deeply.

"How long for?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ever since high school." She smiled broadly "I just never thought that he had wanted me too."

"Who didn't want you?" I shook my head mockingly at her for not going for it sooner.

She just grinned at me; I loved the glow about her and the bliss that radiated from her. I just wished that I could be as happy. Maybe I could.

"Anyway-I saw the way that Edward looks at you. He can't keep his eyes off of you Bells, I'm not stupid. I see the way that he looks at you-the way I had not yet two days ago wanted him to look at me-but I want Emmett now; he's so amazing and selfless. Perfect for a girl like me."

I nodded and hugged her again. With a last smile we both came out of the kitchen where everyone had now accumulated, even Alice and Jasper had arrived. There goes my hour with Edward I thought bitterly.

We all got changed for the basketball game, Edward and Emmett ran home to change and joined us back at the apartment. We had twenty minutes to spare and we all just sat around chatting.

* * *

"No, I've never had a bad picture of myself." Alice confessed. Rosalie and I snorted at her-we knew she did. Edward and Emmett looked at each other chuckling and Jasper stared at her with disbelief.

"You're not fooling anyone Alice." Rosalie snickered. "We've all seen it."

Alice pouted and Jasper squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Rosalie got up to go over to the book shelf where we had kept all of our picture albums, year books and other life time records. She brought back with her one of our high school year books. Alice looked at her in shock.

"I thought that we burnt that one." She growled.

"Erm-yeah. We agreed to keeping at least one from each year. You know, for memories sake." I admitted, I had hoped that no one would bring it back up. I wanted to keep that year's year book because I can openly admit that I nearly looked better than Alice did in one photo. Nearly-even when Alice is sneezing she is more attractive. Yes that's right; Alice sneezed during the time that the photo was taken-well that's all we can assume what she was doing. Otherwise there was no other way to describe that face.

Alice bowed her head with shame as everyone saw that she had in fact at least one bad picture out there. And what was worse-everyone from our school had a copy. Believe it or not-that was one of Alice's biggest shames of her life.

"At least you're not the worst looking kid here." Jasper tried comforting her "I mean…look at that girl with the gruesome acne." He shuddered "Talk about pizza face-what kind of toping is that?! Everything? It sure looks like it."

"Yeah and look at that boy with the brace, it looks more like someone's putting up a fence around his face." Emmett chuckled.

"That's such a terrible hair cut, were they trying to make their head look any longer-I mean he already had a horse face." Rosalie commented.

I saw a picture and broke out in laughter. "Yes! But none of them compare to THIS!" I pointed at a picture of Mike that was further down the page.

"What the hell. He looks like Hitler. No wonder he's evil." Edward stated. Everyone creased up with laughter.

The next minute someone was knocking at the door. Alice stood up to answer it; Mike came in wearing his basketball gear-it looked like the stuff he used to wear at high school. This was only because they were all too small for him now, his shorts were more like hot pants and his top was hugging him tightly I had to restrain myself from gagging.

As soon as everyone saw him they began another round of laughter; not only by his appearance in the year book but now also by his appearance in front of us too.

"Let's get going!" Alice squealed hyper.

I was actually just as eager as everyone else; I'd not played basketball in such a long time. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**For the story behind the year books photos I was inspired by school.needs to go's story 'dirty little secrets' and my one shot 'I'd do anything to impress you' if you've not read them already I suggest you do; people seem to like them :) **_

_**Please read.**_**So like I was planning on not playing out the game just little things that happen? Unless you guys would like to read about the game? Therefore if you'd all like to read about the game then if someone would volunteer to help me write it? I'm pretty rubbish at writing about playing games :)**

**Please let me know what you think by the tiny review button-and if this gets like 7 reviews by tonight-I'll make sure that the next chapter is the thing I work on next.**

_Yes! That's by _tonight _(English time…well I'll give you until morning then) but I __**know**__ that you can all do it! :) The sooner the more reviews the sooner the next chapter whoop._

Sometimes I get the feeling that the review button is too small for people to see! Prove to me that you can see it ;)

i'm sorry i have alot to say today! :) Any more people up for the competition?! Let me or School.needs to go know please :)

Also should take the competition i'm taking if you look at my other list of fanfics on my homepage you'll see the one i'm entering for it it's called 'truths, dares and campfires' if you've not read it already please do and let me know what you think! :D

One last thing-_promise!_ **you're welcome to blaime TwilightNerd for them not kissing ;)** haha :) (see i can blaime you) yay! :D love you guys! Seriously I do :)


	11. The game

Did any of you see the sneak peaks to the twilight scene of when Bella is in Edward's house?!

ROB'S SO FREAKING HOT RIGHT THERE YAH RIGHT THERE! Lol –even School.needs to go has grudgingly admitted to it :)

Sorry guys I did promised this sooner but it's just so urgh to write :P Hopefully I'm getting my writing mojo back haha.

_**THANK YOU MY AMAZING REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY ACE!**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me…not even Edward-but I can only dream he does…he does in fact belong to Stephenie Meyer (and Bella :( )**

**Chapter ten **(I think)

I didn't even get a chance to talk to Edward about what nearly happened, redeem myself for practically throwing myself onto the poor guy. I didn't know why I reacted to him like I did; I'd never been this way with any guy before.

"Stop biting your finger nails Bella-We're going to win big time." Alice cheered as we got into the car. The girls and the boys were going in separate cars so that we could sort out our game plans before we got to the park.

The drive there was swift and exhilarating, we were all pumped up for this game to start.

"Did you see Mike's outfit?!" Alice chuckled; we all burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I never thought that it could have gotten any worse than what he wore in high school." Rosalie scoffed.

"How about his high school sports kit-5 years later." I said in between bursts of laughter.

The rest of the trip was more or less mocking Mike, we'd already had our game plan-we had several. All of the ones that we had used in high school, we were using 'plan a'-Rosalie distract the boys whilst Alice and Bella go for the points. I figured that this one would work pretty well; well at least we'd have Emmett out of the way.

"I still think that Bells should be the one distracting." Alice chimed

"Yeah, I agree." Rosalie laughed "I mean…two of the guys are hot for her; I think that I could only ever manage to distract one."

I felt my cheeks flame and I looked down, suddenly the car's interior seemed really appealing to look at. I hoped beyond all hopes that Edward had felt the same way about me, how can all of that heat, desire, attraction all just be one sided? He _must_ feel it to.

I thought that having Alice driving the girls would have arrived at the basketball courts first, yet I was stunned that the boys had arrived first. I realised then that it must have been a Cullen thing with the fast driving, Edward was a speeder, I didn't notice when I was with him in his car. It might have been because I was so wrapped up in him.

Mike climbed out of the car he appeared to have changed part of a song from hairspray to make a cheer for himself.

"You can't stop my happiness 'cause I like the way I am, you just can't stop my biceps 'cause I'm meant to be Bella's ma-an. And if you don't like the way I play well I just don't give a damn. 'Cause the game keeps winning for the guys and we're so great they should have us crowned, I will get my Bella back after the game."

"I can't take it, this stalking is strong and, I've waited long enough to end it, and if you're so strong, you might as well just play this alone, then I'll watch you go." That shut Mike up, I don't know where that came from-it was so unlike me to randomly change the lyrics to songs. I guess that the mood of the game was closing in on everyone and making them hyper.

We all walked over to the basketball court to get this game started. The teams split and we got into our starting positions.

"So…who has the ball?" I asked casually, not expecting anyone to have remembered it. I know that I'd totally forgotten.

"I do." Mike grinned and brought the ball out from behind his back.

"Let's get this thing started then!" I cheered.

The boys had started off with the ball, but as soon as it got to Emmett our game plan was in action. Rosalie ran past Emmett and pretended to trip up next to him, he dropped the ball and grabbed hold of her. He looked pleased with himself for catching her, and she looked even more pleased with herself for catching him out. Alice grabbed the ball and she and I ran

Mike and Edward both had me covered brilliantly; their only problem was that-no one had worked out that Alice too needed covering. This game was going to be a piece of cake.

I tripped over a few times, only to be caught by Edward every time. I was hugely grateful that he was there. I never used to be this clumsy on the basketball court; I had no idea whether or not that it was due to 1) not having played basketball for a few years or 2) Edward being in a close proximity to me. I decided that it was in fact both reasons.

The boys were actually playing really well, Emmett and Rosalie were distracted in the middle of the court so it actually was only Alice, Mike, Edward and I playing-where the heck was Jasper?

"Alice…where's Jasper?" I asked confused.

She laughed at me "took you about time Bella…he had to go and take care of something-so Emmett took his spot."

"Oh. Well let's win this game." I smiled. By now we were loosing by about ten points…we needed to catch up. We weren't really the serious type when playing this game, but the boys definitely were.

"Who wears short shorts?"

"Mike wears short shorts!" Mike growled at Alice and I when we sang this song, but we just couldn't stop, it was brilliant! Not only was it funny and distracting him, but it was true! I shuddered every time I had to look at him, as my mum would have said 'it left nothing to the imagination', his clothes were so tight that it was obvious he'd used socks to make himself look more 'desirable'. What kind of girls did he think we were?!

It was half time and we split into our teams again to suggest tactics. Rosalie and Alice laughed at the fact that I couldn't seem to get away from either Mike or Edward; Edward I didn't want to get away with and Mike…well it was like he'd die if he wasn't in a 2 foot radius to me. We decided that we were going to use our ultimate team tactic…the one where we just improvise. I was pretty sure that this involved Rosalie distracting Emmett and using me to distract the other two guys, then Alice would go for all of the shots. Well I was sure we could use what we had to advantages.

The second half of the game went without fail, I had managed to trip plentiful enough to distract both Mike and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the centre of the court. As well as us both managing to fit in some shots with our busy schedule of distracting these guys.

Rosalie and Alice had gotten a kick out of the fight that had erupted between Edward and Mike. I had fallen over for like the hundredth time and as always Edward had caught me. Once again I blushed and thanked him, but this time Mike came over and yelled at him. Saying stupid stuff like Edward wasn't allowed to touch me as he did and that he thought it was inappropriate and other crap that flows out of his mouth. Edward just clenched his teeth and yelled harshly back at him, it was quite justifiable for Edward to talk to Mike like he did-Mike wasn't justified at all. I too yelled at him and once again tried to shift my stalker, yet to no avail I had no effect on him ever.

"Time's up!" Rosalie yelled just as Alice had dunked the ball into the hoop for the last time.

"What's the score?" Mike asked enthusiastically, obviously he had reason to believe the boys had won.

"Boys-30" Alice stated, Mike yelled and threw his fist into the air "Girls-50." We all screamed excitedly and ran into a team hug.

"We won! We won!" We kept chanting over and over, just to rub it into Mike's face mostly.

Edward came over and hugged me, congratulating us all on winning, I wished that I could just stand there enveloped in his arms. The feeling was incredible. Mike came over and shook hands with everyone, he was such a sore looser but I guess that it wasn't good to his ego loosing to three girls. Emmett came over too and wrapped himself around Rosalie.

"Good game." He agreed.

"What are we doing now?" Rose asked Alice. "I was thinking that Emmett and Edward could come back to the apartment."

"Well I need to go to the offices first to collect something." Edward said "but I'll come by after that."

Everyone nodded. "Hey, we'll take Emmett back with us. Bella can come with you." Alice said and with that they got into her car and left. I stood there awkwardly between Edward and Mike waiting for Mike to leave mostly. He had a look on his face like he had just eaten a sour lemon. He finally and reluctantly left Edward and I standing there at the basketball courts. I was relieved that he was finally gone.

"Come on then." Edward grinned and we left for the offices, I didn't get why Alice had been so eager to leave us alone-but it was about time someone did.

* * *

**A/N: so it appears that most peoples review buttons are in fact…**_**not**_** invisible. Mhm that's right…some people can find theirs :) **

**hehe so like i got the most reviews for this story last chapter THANK YOU! :)**

**So if you can see your review button…let me know by writing-Snake dog Pee (my nephew chose that one ha-ha) **

_Support your local writers and leave them reviews :) LOL_


	12. Damn Elevator

A/N: Sighs I know, about time right?

WOW! Thank you so much all of my reviewers! I got 21 reviews for that last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS HEAPS! That is the most amount of reviews that I have gotten for all of my stories, it's pure awesome!

I have a song for this chapter! 'Hands down' by Dashboard confessionals…it just clicked in my head whilst it shuffled through my itunes :)

Chapter…I forgot what number.  (Eleven? :P)

I can't believe that Alice did this to me. That was the single thought that kept on rushing through my head throughout the entirety of the car journey to the offices.

I did love her for leaving me here, with Edward, but at the same time it was just-for lack of a better word-awkward. I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself. I just wanted to 'jump' him right there, but I knew I couldn't. For one…it's not safe whilst he was driving, secondly…its Edward and I'm Bella and thirdly…I'm Bella…

The interrupted scene from earlier kept on replaying itself over and over in my head. The adrenaline was pulsing through my body and it just made me lust after him more and more. How I had wanted that kiss, and now, I was certain that I'd never get it.

It would be an understatement to say that I was nervous.

"Sorry about this detour, I just needed to collect some documents. I left the office in such a rush last night that I forgot all about them."

I nodded "its fine. I don't mind at all." I really didn't mind, any extra time with Edward was a blessing. He smiled crookedly at me, which sent my heart into tiny convulsions.

We arrived at the office in barely any time at all.

"Would you come with me?" Edward asked me politely.

I agreed to go with him, got out of the car and followed him up the steps to the offices.

Being tired from the basketball match we both decided that the elevator would be a wise decision to get up to the eighth floor.

I ran into the elevator racing Edward to be the one to press the button, like the true five year old I am, he caught on what I was doing and ran in after me. I felt him grab hold my waist and pulled me towards him in our fight to the button. I struggled out of his grasp but he just managed to get there ahead of me.

I pouted and decided that I'd be a pest, in doing this I clicked on all of the other buttons that led up before our floor. He stared at me in mock anger and held my hands down by my sides, trying to stop me from pressing any more.

"How many floors do you want to stop at?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I guess all of them." I stated, chuckling at him. He laughed at me and went and sat down in the corner. "What are you doing?"

He sighed "Well…I figured that…seeming as you've pressed _every_ button, then it's going to take a while to get to the eighth floor, and I'm exhausted. Hadn't you noticed how long this elevator took _before_ every button was pressed?" He chuckled again and patted the spot on the ground next to him.

I walked over to the opposite corner and sat down, leaning between the two walls.

"I'm sorry…I guess I didn't realise how long this elevator took." I said biting my lip.

It seriously didn't seem this long last time, but that was probably because I was with Edward. Everything seemed to go too fast for my liking whenever I was with him.

We must have been sitting in the elevator for what must have been about five minutes, watching the doors as they opened and shut on each floor.

"Maybe we should get off of this thing at the next level?" I suggested, it sounding more like a question than anything else.

Edward nodded "That would be a good idea; I don't know how much more of this I can take."

We sat there in silence for a few more seconds when with a crash the elevator came to a sudden halt. The elevator shook with the force and I wrapped my arms tightly around my legs, mostly as an automatic response than anything else.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me worriedly

"I'm okay" I huffed "You?"

"I'm good." He muttered, and that was the fullness of our conversation for about an hour.

I looked over to Edward, seeing what he was doing, he was so silent. In a world of his own, buried by his thoughts. I didn't understand why, but he was staring at me-as he had been doing for the past forty minutes or so. It made no sense.

"I can't do this anymore!" Edward said through clenched teeth, with that he made his way over to me and crushed his lips to mine. It was so sudden, so unexpected, at first I didn't know what to do but then my body formed its own automatic response to him. I kissed back, my fingers knotted through his hair, trying to pull myself closer to him, to get more of him into my system. I didn't realise how much I had wanted this until now. The feelings of lust that I had over him, they were nothing compared to what I had felt when he touched me. I realised then that I would never be able to go back on this, I needed him like he was a drug.

He slowly pulled away from me; his eyes glazed over, as if he were in a daze and stared lustfully at me. I blushed heavily, certain that my expression mirrored his.

"I'm…sorry, I don't know what came over me." I frowned, so he was _sorry_ that he had kissed me? _Sorry _that he had raised my hopes? _Sorry_ that he led me on? _Sorry _that he didn't feel the same way? I stared at him trying to clear all of the emotions from my face. I didn't want him to see me cry, all the hope that had been raised, all the carefulness that I had tried all of my life to keep my distance from guys and I basically led myself to the slaughter house. I didn't know how to react, I was too far gone. I wanted him, more than anything I'd ever wanted or needed.

He watched me regret and pain clear on his features, I had no idea what he was thinking. I just wish that I knew what was going on in his mind right now. All of his thoughts, his reasoning towards his actions. How could I have been so blind?

He brushed his hands through his hair in an agitated manner and it looked like he was fighting against himself, over what I did not know.

"I never should have kissed you like that." He frowned "It was unacceptable of me. Especially as I didn't know your feelings, how you would cope towards such behaviour how-''He broke of just as I realised I burst out into laughter. He looked at me curiously; eyebrows raised waiting for what had caused this reaction from me.

I stood up so that we were, almost, on the same level and I did something that I would never have thought that I would have done. Not ever. I tiptoed up to his level and brushed my lips against his softly. The next thing I knew I was crushed up between Edward and the elevator door, I never wanted this moment to end.

All too soon the elevator door opened again, that's when were realised that we had nothing supporting us. We landed on the floor with a crash, Edward on top of me. He swiftly rolled over so that he wasn't crushing me anymore than he already had done.

"Sorry." He murmured, gently beside me.

"N-no problem." I managed to choke out.

The next thing I heard were a set of tennis shoes tapping against the hard wooden floor.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The high nasal voice drawled.

a/n- nice thanks for proving that 21 of you can find the review button :) …7 more reviews needed until I reach 100! How awesome is that!

And again I'm _**REALLY**_ sorry for not updating guys.

I don't know how many chapters this story has left…depends how long you all want this one to go on for I guess? Let me know please :) Thank you!


End file.
